You Were Mine
by Baby Rose
Summary: This is my first try at an FFX fic, so be gentle please! Tidus comes back to Besaid, but he's brought someone with him. How will Yuna react? Will she accept that he might have moved on? Or will something happen between them that makes him doubt?
1. All In the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX or any of it's characters for this chapter on.   
  
Author's Notes: Okay guys, since I've never played FFX, please be gentle if I screw up on a couple of things. Don't be afraid to point it out in your review, but please don't yell at me or anything. I'm writing this for my best friend in the whole world as a birthday present, and I don't have a PS2 so I can't play it. I go by what she's told me, so hopefully I'll do okay. She's already read the first three chapters, and told me some things I did wrong, so I corrected it. But let me know if you spot anything else, k? I hope you enjoy it!! Please, please review!!  
  
  
You Were Mine  
Chapter 1  
All In the Past  
  
"I can't find a reason to let go  
Even though you've found a new love, and she's what your dreams are made of  
I can find a reason to hang on  
What went wrong can be forgiven, without you it ain't worth livin...alone"  
  
Yuna brushed slowly through her silky auburn hair. Twenty minutes before her dinner date with Rikku and Lulu, she readied herself at her own pace. Her makeup had been applied, her hair styled in its usual form, a stunning ruby colored kimono hugging her form. With one last glance into the mirror; she headed out the door, towards the close by restaurant called Jarod's.   
The clouds above her threatened rain later that night, and she picked up her feet a little, worried about getting her attire wet. Dusk was approaching on the island of Besaid, where she'd resided for two years now, casting ethereal glows on street corners and house windows, and adding a pink hue to her soft features. As she neared the diner, she glanced around at her surroundings. A summoner couldn't be too careful these days, Lulu always warned her. Trouble could be coming from all directions, and she needed to watch her back at every moment.   
The smell of delicious cooking food filled her senses, along with the burning smell of incense. She approached the hostess, politely asked for her to point to the table her friend's were located, and headed in that direction. As she approached the dinner table, Rikku waved frantically, and Yuna smiled. Rikku had become one of her very best friends in the world, for more reasons than one. She'd always been there when Yuna needed her, and had been a wonderful friend to her for the past three years. Lulu, of course, being her mentor, was also her friend, but the relationship was entirely different. With Rikku, she could be herself and kid around. With Lulu, she felt she always had to be professional. It didn't affect the friendship they shared, she still confided in Lulu many times, but the way she held herself and conversed seemed less free. So when she was with both of them, the two characteristics mixed to form a good time for all of them.  
  
"Yunie! It's so good to see you again! We haven't seen you for two months almost!" Rikku gushed, embracing Yuna tightly before she took a seat next to Lulu. She offered a small hug, nothing compared to the bear hug Rikku had given, but still a token of her affection Yuna appreciated. They hadn't seen each other for nearly two months, thanks to the training mission both of her friends were sent on, which she had gladly skipped, claiming she had unattended business is Besaid to see to. It had been only half of a lie, simply because she did need some time alone, and to her, that was unfinished business she had gladly reveled in. But being back in the presence of these two couldn't have felt better...she knew that.  
  
"It has been a while," she said quietly, picking up the eloquently decorated menu labeled, "Jarod's," and flipping to the dinner section. "How did your training session go?"  
  
"It was good," Rikku replied, brushing a strand of brunette hair behind her ear. "You should've been there, Zanarkand was more beautiful than I've seen it in a long time..." Suddenly realizing the tense subject she'd just mentioned, Rikku covered her mouth with a hand. Lulu tossed her a mildly disappointed stare, and placed her hand over Yuna's.  
  
"I'm so sorry Yunie, today's the anniversary, isn't it...?" Yuna hadn't heard Rikku speak so sensitively since the day Tidus had left them all. Her heart twisted slightly, but she shook it away. She had never been to Zanarkand, despite what she had said to Tidus, promising she'd visit someday, she just never had the guts to do it. Her heart still couldn't fathom the idea. She smiled faintly, waving a hand in Rikku's direction to veto the apology.  
  
"It's fine Rikku," she said, closing her eyes and picturing the one she was thinking of. Rikku's worried expression remained, but had softened a bit. She bit her lip, and averted her eyes to her own menu. Heavy silence reigned over the table for a few minutes as all three contemplated their meal choice, and Yuna was the first to break it.  
  
"Well, I think I'll have some chicken strips."  
  
Both heads turned to her. She smiled bigger this time, assuring both of them she was fine, and closed the laminated menu. "How about you guys?"  
  
"Steak," Lulu said emotionlessly, shutting her menu as well. Rikku was silent, and closed her menu too.  
  
"What's wrong, Rik?"  
  
She pursed her lips again, and focused on her water glass, tracing a shape in the dew droplets on the side of the chilled glass. "We all know how much Tidus leaving hurt you, Yuna. It's been three years now. We want to know how you're doing. Really."   
  
Taking a deep breath, Yuna asked, "Really, Rikku?"   
  
"Really, Yuna."   
  
Yuna let the air out slowly. She'd wished the usual questions wouldn't have come tonight, but the hopes were fallible. She couldn't help feeling a little irritation...they went through this every anniversary. Why wouldn't they just believe her?  
  
"Really, I'm fine. I tell you guys this every year, but it never seems to be truthful enough. What do you want me to say? That everyday I go without him is another horrible day gone by? That I can't sleep at night because I miss seeing him so much? That I can't even think about another man because I see him every time I see one?" Her eyes were filling with tears at the words that spilled out of her. They streamed down her cheeks, and she wiped at them furiously with the long red sleeve of her kimono, continuing. "That I can't dream about anyone but him? That every day of the past three years has been hell without his touch? Because if that's what you want, you've got it."  
  
The two women were speechless, gaping at their friend falling apart before their eyes. Before now, Yuna insisted she was doing fine. Although they knew part of her was still healing, they believed that possibly she was getting over Tidus. She'd even been on a date; attempting to prove to them she was all right. Nothing came of it, but it assured them at least a little bit. But to see her like this tore at both of them. Lulu wrapped an arm around her student, and brought Yuna's head down to rest on her shoulder. She cried steadily into it, glad for the gesture, and Rikku could only stare. She hadn't meant for the simple question to bring about a breakdown, but that was the way it seemed to have happened. Moments later, Yuna's head came up from Lulu's shoulder, and she dabbed at her eyes.  
  
"I...I'm so sorry Yuna..." was all she could sputter at the moment, trying to find the words. The corners of Yuna's mouth lifted in what she hoped was a real expression, and she did her best to keep the attention of other restaurant members off of them, as hard as it was now. She sniffed, and nodded.  
  
"You're fine. Don't worry about it, that's been building up for a while, anyway. It was probably for the best that it all came out." That was the pure and simple truth, she had to admit that. After years of telling herself she'd survive without Tidus, the feelings were boiling over, and the question had set her off in a way she hadn't expected.   
  
"Well," Lulu said as lightly as possible, still holding Yuna's hand under the table for reassurance. "Why do we not have a well-deserved dinner, and help Yuna through today?"  
  
Both of the friends agreed the suggestion a good one, and throughout the hours of the evening, they laughed and talked as if nothing had happened to change the mood.  
******************************************************************************  
Yuna placed her napkin on top of the table; satisfied with the meal she'd just eaten of steak. Her stomach seemed filled to the brim, as well as Lulu's and Rikku's stomachs. Rikku smiled over at Yuna, still feeling horrible about what she'd said earlier but unwilling to voice it. Lulu stayed quiet, getting ready to pay the bill, and paying no heed to the small, silent conversation going on between the two other girls. She placed the money on the table, and got up slowly, Rikku and Yuna following, taking their eyes off one another.   
  
"So where to, guys?" Rikku asked while they walked away.  
  
"I am not sure," Lulu replied, turning to Yuna. "Where would you like to go, Yuna?"   
  
Yuna chewed on her bottom lip as she tried to decide. It needed to be someplace loud...someplace where they wouldn't be able to talk in-depth about what day it was. And suddenly she knew exactly the place they were going to be in a matter of minutes. She grinned, and looked over at Rikku.  
  
"How about Besaid Bar?" As soon as the words left her mouth, Rikku squealed. Lulu rolled her eyes, knowing that the younger girl was about to fly through the roof, and Yuna merely kept a sly smile. Rikku had been to the bar more than a few times, and had recently met a bartender by the name of Traver. He was cute, Yuna had to admit, and Rikku was infatuated from the moment they began talking to each other. This way, the man would distract Rikku, Lulu would be silent for the most part, and Yuna wouldn't have to talk about Tidus at all. So, Rikku bouncing at their heels, the three of them left the diner, crossed the street, and headed into the bar scene.  
  
Heavy rock music filled their ears as they stepped inside. Perfect, Yuna thought silently. There's no way in hell anyone would try to talk about personal issues in this place. I can just enjoy myself. She walked with Rikku up to the bar side, and immediately spotted Traver. He was serving a drink just a few feet away from them, and gave both of the girls a brilliant smile, mouthing, "Hold on a sec," as he poured a Bloody Mary. Rikku attempted to hide her overflowing excitement, but it was showing through terribly. Her knee tapped nervously to the beat of the music behind them, and her teeth were grating on her lower lip. Yuna shook her head, and held her friend's hand in reassurance.  
  
"Hey ladies," Traver greeted, sliding over to them. Rikku regained a sense of composure, keeping herself from shaking, and answered back.  
  
"Hey Trav, how are you tonight?" she asked, gripping Yuna's hand a little more tightly underneath the counter.   
  
"Great, the music is awesome, isn't it? Can I get anything for you two ladies to drink?" he had to shout over the blaring guitar and drums, which was already giving Yuna a slight headache.  
  
"Beer," Rikku responded, and then giggled. She was under age by three years, she knew, but she found it amusing to ask for it anyway. Serious then, she asked for a club soda, and Yuna asked for the same. Although she was a ripe twenty, her tastes for alcohol didn't run high as of yet. She forced herself to wait until the twenty-one-age limit. The age limit for admittance into bars in Besaid was at least 18, even though 21 was needed for alcohol, so Rikku barely made the jump. He made up their drinks, and winked at Rikku as she picked it up to drink.  
  
"I'm going to the restroom Rikku," Yuna excused herself, sliding down from the stool. She figured she'd give her friend a little time to flirt with the bartender, and get away from the noise, if only by a small amount. She headed to the back of the bar, right into the ladies room, and locked a stall door behind her.  
  
As she was washing her hands afterward, another woman stood right next to her doing the same. Yuna looked up in the mirror they shared, and smiled in a friendly way to who she thought was just a passing stranger in the bathroom.   
  
Never could she have been more wrong about the role this woman had to play in her life. 


	2. First Sight

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews, guys! 4 reviews in one day is pretty good for me, lol, especially in a new fic I'm not even sure I'm doing right. Thanks for the corrections, Figgy, and I'll probably correct them later, right now I just want to get up the next chapter, since you asked. Any more changes, go ahead and tell me, and I'll probably do an edited version later. But is there really a difference in auburn and brown? I was lookin for a different vocabulary word....but it doesn't matter. Anything else that doesn't make sense, I say again, go ahead and leave it in your review. Lemme know what you think, please review!!!  
  
  
  
You Were Mine  
Chapter 2  
First Sight  
"Sometimes I wake up, cryin at night  
And sometimes I scream out your name  
What right does she have to take your heart away?  
When for so long, you were mine."  
  
Yuna's eyelids grew heavy as the night wore on. Rikku chatted away with her love interest bartender, and she found herself staring off into space. Lulu had gathered with a few of her fellow colleagues, leaving the two of them alone with Traver. She didn't mind, but the conversation was beginning to bore her. As happy as she was for Rikku for finding this guy and getting the guts to talk to him without stammering over her words, she needed something a little more stimulating to keep her attention.   
She fixed her gaze on the front of the bar, watching drunken residents of Besaid go out the door, assisted by their friends, and sober souls leaving as well. She found herself giggling at the insipid manner of the intoxicated ones, and having to cover her mouth to stifle them. She stayed this way for almost a half an hour, Rikku still finding things to talk about with Traver, until she spotted them.  
  
Her eye caught them instantaneously, simply because of the noise both of them were making. A man and a woman, one she knew, and one she had never seen in her life, were laughing hysterically next to the entrance of the bar, obviously a couple drinking as much as the intoxicated people she'd seen coming out the door for the past half-hour. Her frown deepened as the male turned to face her, and stared hard. Like he'd never seen her in his life...like an old high school classmate he couldn't quite fit with a name. His jaw fell a little, and the woman he was with noticed his strange behavior, turned to see what he was gaping at.  
  
"What is it?" she said, her brows furrowing. "You look like you're taking an eye exam." After she said this, she busted up laughing again. The blonde smiled faintly, but kept his eyes ahead. Yuna's breathing increased, and she turned away slightly, wishing he'd come to talk to her. Just as she'd hoped, out of the corner of her eye, she saw him moving toward the bar-side. Rikku shifted her gaze, found Tidus moving toward them, and practically jumped out of her skin. She shoved against her, trying to attract her attention.  
  
"Yunie!!" she cried, using hand motions to express her excitement. "Look! Look! It's...it's...it's Tidus!!"  
  
Yuna sighed heavily, and turned to Rikku. "I know. He's coming over here. It's alright, I know. He has....he has someone with him."  
  
A small gasp escaped from Rikku, and it was then that Tidus reached them. He looked past Yuna for a moment, and seemed to recognize Rikku immediately. His face lit up noticeably, and Rikku met his eyes as well.  
  
"Rikku!" he exclaimed, turning around Yuna to greet the old friend of his past. Rikku showed the same elevated enthusiasm, wrapping her arms around Tidus and laughing a little.  
  
"Tidus! How did you get back here? We thought you were gone forever!" She beamed relentlessly, keeping one arm around him, unbelieving that he was actually with them again. Yuna simply looked away, her heart thumping in her chest. She couldn't bring herself to say a word to him yet, knowing it would crack and stutter if she tried now. He still paid no attention to her existence at the moment, still busy with Rikku.  
  
"Well, it's this really messed up thing, but I guess Fayth let me live in this world again. I was given a second chance, I guess." His words were slurred, as well as narrowed in vocabulary. He wasn't himself, that was for sure, thanks to the drinking he'd obviously been doing for a few hours. He chuckled and then whispered in Rikku's ear, "And I brought someone with me, too."  
  
Rikku raised a curious eyebrow at this comment. "Oh really? Who would that be?" Although she'd heard already from Yuna that he had someone with him, she put on a clueless facade.   
  
He nodded, repeating, "I brought someone with me, yeah." He cracked up laughing again as if he'd just reached the punchline of a hilarious joke, and pat Rikku on the back without answering the latter part of her question.  
  
He then turned to her. Feeling his glazed eyes upon her, her stomach flopped over a few times. She wouldn't meet his gaze, and it took his muscular hands to turn her face toward him with not the most gentle of touches. His palm was callused, leaving a rough feeling on her skin, and alcohol was strong on his breath. "I could swear I've seen you before, man..." he said softly, still staring at her. She jerked her face away from his grasp, and closed her eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, don't let me keep you from the real girl you're looking for. You don't look or act like the man I once called Tidus." The words spat from her mouth like fire, she couldn't control their fury. He proceeded to giggle again, and motioned for someone to come over. Yuna could only guess it was the, "Someone he brought with him." Rikku was finding it difficult to contain her laughter at his behavior, covering her mouth to stifle the noise. Traver was ogling at the scene before them, occasionally looking over at Rikku and snickering.  
  
As a gorgeous, tall, skinny blonde walked over to their area, Yuna's jaw practically fell to the floor. This was who he brought with him? She felt her heart wrench, and felt all hope of being together with Tidus again disappear. This woman she could never compete with...who was she fooling? Tidus obviously moved on. It was time now for her to too.   
"Lindz, look! It's the girl I was telling you about!" For one fleeting moment, Yuna wanted to believe he was talking about her. That he had remembered who she really was. But the hope was dashed just as quickly as it came. "Meet Rikku!"  
  
The girl he dubbed as Lindsay grinned, and outstretched a hand for Rikku to shake. Politely she introduced herself, as did Rikku, and sat at a nearby barstool. "So you're the perky one, eh?" She directed the question to Rikku, who's eyes widened a little as she turned to Tidus, who raised his hands in defense.  
  
"C'mon Rik, you have to admit it, you are perky..."  
  
Having the sense of humor she did, Rikku laughed heartily at the comment. Yuna rolled her eyes, and kept her nerves under control for the moment. It was then that Tidus finally seemed to realize she was still alive and in the middle of their banter. He tapped her shoulder, and she turned slowly back to face him. He squinted stupidly again, and attempted to make the wheels turn, although they were rusty with the weight of the alcohol's influence. Yuna remained stoic, her face emotionless and unchanged.   
  
"Yes?" she said impatiently, looking at the features she'd longed to see for so long. She could hardly believe he'd brought Lindsay with him. He was supposed to be hers forever...her protector...her love. And now here he was, with some girl he'd picked up on his way back to Besaid. She held back the threatening tears, and waited for him to say something.  
  
"I just can't place your name..." he said, still squinting. "Is it...Yuna?"   
  
It's about time, she thought silently. I was beginning to think I'd have to spell it out. She clapped her hands together mockingly, and looked over at Rikku. "Give the man a medal, Rikku! He got my name right! He only knew me for...oh, almost *a year*."  
  
Apparently, Tidus was more intoxicated than she'd thought. He grinned like a fool, and clapped Yuna on the back, much to her surprise. Her eyes shot open, and she practically spilled the refilled club soda all over herself. Disgusted with the way he was acting, she slammed the drink on the bar counter, and stomped her feet down on the floor as she jumped from the barstool. "If you'll excuse me, I have matters to attend to at home. I'm sorry the evening ended this way, Rikku. Tell Lu I said I'll talk to her tomorrow, okay?"  
  
Rikku nodded, and with those words, Yuna was out the door, and into the cold evening air. Rain pattered on the already wet roads, as well as on her styled brown hair. She burst into violent sobs before she was even half-way home, and hugged her bare shoulders for security. She simply couldn't fathom why he would do this to her. And to have seen him again in such a crass manner...it had been exactly the opposite as the meeting in her dreams. Maybe when he was actually sober in two or three days, she could have a civil conversation with him about this Lindsay girl he'd picked up. She knew she didn't have a snowball's chance at winning him back if he was in love with this girl, and he probably was. Knowing this only increased the flow of her tears, and when she headed up the stairs to her apartment, she avoided all stares. Closing the door to her small home, she leaned up against it.   
  
Staring up at the white ceiling, she let the tears keep coming, closed her eyes, and wished the night could be erased from her memory forever. 


	3. Memories and Making Amends

Author's Notes: Wow guys, I'm gonna cry!! This is like, the most reviews I've ever gotten for two chapters in one week, like ever! And none of them are flames, you all love it! *tears up* Okay, I'm fine, really. hehe, I hope you like the next chapter, and make sure to leave me a review! I squealed at each and every one of them when I was reading them, so please be kind and leave one for my enjoyment! Love ya all, and thanks so much!!  
  
  
  
You Were Mine  
Chapter 3  
Memories and Making Amends  
  
"I took out all the pictures of our wedding day  
It was a time of love and laughter, happy ever after  
But even those old pictures have begun to fade  
Please tell me she's not real, and that you're really comin home to stay."  
  
Bright sun rays spread through Tidus's apartment room. Lindsay lay still asleep beside him, sheets covering her lavender colored, spaghetti-strap pajamas. His eyes became slits and he grabbed his head, which ached incredibly, and removed the sheets from his muscular bare chest. She was turned away from the sun, which was probably why it wasn't bothering her, and he swung his legs over the bed, heading for the bathroom and leaving Lindsay in her same position.  
Opening the glass medicine cabinet, he reached for the pain reliever. He could hardly remember any of what he'd done the night before, besides seeing a few people he knew he hadn't seen since he'd disappeared from Zanarkand. He recalled vaguely seeing someone who left the bar in a fierce manner after seeing him, though he couldn't summon who it was exactly and why they had been so angry. Whoever it was, he would probably know about it today. Whether it was by nasty phone call, or a personal confrontation. He filled a bathroom glass with water, gulped the two white caplets, and left the bathroom for the kitchen.  
As he opened the refrigerator door, he grabbed the egg carton. One thing he knew Lindsay liked was when he made her breakfast. She thought it was romantic and sweet, and he usually was rewarded with a kiss for it. Lindsay meant so much to him, and it wasn't just the kiss he enjoyed, he loved making her happy.  
He'd met her while he was living in the real Zanarkand, for she had been in the same situation as he when he disappeared. He had been depressed since he'd arrived, and she had been the first to make him smile. Their meeting seemed surreal, and he couldn't help falling for her. They were at the beach, and both sunbathing instead of swimming in the warm water. Lindsay didn't feel comfortable in her bikini, and Tidus had no one to swim with. He missed his friends, most of all Yuna, and felt uncomfortable himself. They struck up a conversation, and things progressed from there.   
  
"Beautiful sun, isn't it?" Lindsay said, offering a friendly smile. He glanced up from the chair his face was pressed against, and nodded without smiling back.  
  
"Yeah, it's great." He said nothing more, and she was silent for a few moments, disappointed that she hadn't received a return smile. She was determined to get him to converse though, her flirting techniques almost always worked, and this time would be no exception.   
  
"Don't you want to go in the water?" she asked, still staring over at him. "I hear it's pretty nice. Warm and everything."  
  
He gave her the once-over as he looked up again, and then replied, "You're not in there."  
  
She was undisturbed by the stare he gave, and held her head high. "I plan to. I just...don't feel comfortable in this bikini, that's all. I'm pretty self-conscious in one."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, still showing no lift in the corners of his mouth. "Yeah right, you're not going in. You would've done it already."  
  
Her jaw dropped a little at the brazen comment, but the conversation was going in just the direction she wanted it to. "Fine, you don't believe me? I'll prove it to you." Raising herself from the lawn chair, she adjusted the suit, and headed for the water. She stopped to look back at him, seeing his eyes curious and waiting, and knowing she had him already. She jumped into the foamy water, a wave crashing over her small body, and disappeared into the ocean. He felt a small smile creeping on his lips at her flirty attitude and blatant show of rebellion, but it quickly left his features when she didn't come back up. Worry creased his eyebrows, and he assumed she needed help. He knew it was probably the lifeguard's job, but he didn't see one near where they were.  
  
He leaped off of the beach chair, and ran into the water, never thinking twice about the stares he was receiving from the fellow people on the beach. He felt panicked; he didn't want to be responsible for the death of a girl he didn't even know. Tidus plunged into the warm water, opening his eyes underneath, paying no heed to the salty sting of the substance. His Blitzball days had forced him to get used to it, as well as given him amazing speed through the water. He found her floating upward, her eyes closed, and wrapped two strong arms around her slender frame and bare stomach. He paddled for the surface, and breathed in sweet air that was being held in under the water. Lindsay was in his grasp, and still had her eyes closed, appearing to not be breathing. Crowds were gathering on the beach at the scene now, watching Tidus's heroism from the sand.  
  
He brought her up to the shore, and attempted to prepare for CPR. But as soon as he was ready to perform it, her eyes opened wide. She grinned from ear-to-ear, and jumped up from the sand, throwing her arms around him. Shock filled his face, as well as the rest of the faces around them. She laughed genuinely, as if nothing was wrong and they were just playing around. Seeing his expression, she put a hand up to stop whatever he was about to say to explain.  
  
"Before you start to ask questions, let me explain. First of all, thanks so much! Although I really wasn't drowning, that was a wonderful gesture. I appreciate it. Sometimes I spend a little too long under the water and people think I'm dying under there. But it's good to know you care! I got you in the water, didn't I?"  
  
He felt anger burn in him, but couldn't help feeling a little humor in the situation. That was a very clever move, he had to admit. As much as he wanted to be furious with her, he couldn't be. Laughter he hadn't heard in months worked its way up in his throat, and out his mouth. The sound surprised him, and Lindsay loved it. Sticking a wet hand out at him, she said, "I'm Lindsay."   
  
Still smiling, he shook her hand with his damp one. "Tidus." From then on, they were the greatest couple among their many friends.  
  
During his reminisce, the eggs began to fry. He turned them frantically, glad they hadn't burned, and breathed a sigh of relief. Good thing he'd come out of the stroll down Memory Lane fast enough to stop them from turning into charred eggs. As he continued to fry them and listen to them sizzle on the pan, two hands crept around his uncovered chest. A warmth crept over him, the feeling he'd felt everytime she held him since their first date. He knew she had an affect on him like no other had before.  
  
Tidus had never forgotten about Yuna, of course. Just because he'd come back with another girl, didn't mean his feelings for her disappeared entirely. But in the time he'd been spending with Lindsay, she made him feel differently than Yuna ever had. She offered a different love, a love he was willing to share and give to her. But Yuna was still a part of his heart. He couldn't choose between Lindsay and her. How could he?  
  
"Good morning," she mumbled, breathing in the scent of his blonde hair. Her hands skated the upper part of his arms, making him shiver with the delight.  
  
"Morning," he replied, keeping his attention on the eggs. "How ya feelin'?"  
  
He was referring to her hangover, she figured, and gave a moan of response. "Like hell. Like someone just took a two-ton boulder and smashed it over my head."  
  
Tidus chuckled, and turned away from the stove to put her face to face with him in his arms. He kissed her lips softly, and said, "Better?"  
  
Lindsay smiled, and then nodded. "We really had too much to drink last night, didn't we?"  
  
It was his turn to nod. "Yeah, we really did. I don't even remember half of the people we ran into. Do you?"  
  
She seemed to search her memory for recollection of the previous night, and then informed him, "Some girl named Lulu, another one named Rikku, some weirdo guy named Wakka who spoke in a funny accent and had big hair," by this time Tidus was laughing heartily aloud. The people she was speaking of he had known for quite a while, and the way she described Wakka amused him. "And..." her voice trailed away and a frown creased on her face.  
  
"What? What is it?" he asked, seeing the distraught look. She was looking away from him, unwilling to meet his eyes.   
  
She hesitated before saying, "...I think there was a girl from one of your past relationships there. She seemed really...bitter. I dunno."  
  
His immediate thought was of Yuna. There could be no one else that would've been with Rikku and Lulu. So she was there last night. What had he said? He could only imagine the stupid things he must've said before being sober enough to reason. Whatever he had said, he knew he'd have to make amends with her before he could be friends with the rest of them again. How he could make that happen was the question. Lindsay seemed to feel threatened by Yuna, although she had no reason to be. He understood how she might feel that way, however. Taking her in his embrace, he leaned down to whisper in her ear.  
  
"I'm with you now, Lindsay Kryceck. Don't you forget that, okay? Yuna isn't a part of my love life anymore. You are. Okay? I love you, not her." He meant the words he told her, but the last sentence bothered him a little. Like they weren't quite solid. He only hoped Lindsay didn't notice.   
  
Fortunately for him, she didn't notice. She grinned, and ran a hand along his cheek bones. Stubble could be felt underneath her fingers, but she didn't mind. She thought it was sexy in its own way. "I love you too," she stated softly, and leaned her head into his chest. "More than anything in the world."  
**************************************************************************************  
After a short, delicious breakfast made by Tidus, he and Lindsay decided it was time to go their separate ways for the day. Both of them had matters to attend to: Tidus to his rude manners the night before, and Lindsay to her job at the Besaid Grocery Store. Because they'd just arrived back home, it was only her third day working for them, so she was fairly new at it. Coming to work with a hangover on the third day probably wouldn't reflect well on her, but she was accustomed to hiding it pretty well when she had to.  
  
After their breakfast, Lindsay prepared to head out the door. Tidus walked her to it, and she turned around to say good-bye. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and smiled.  
  
"So I'll see you at lunch?" she said, looking into his clear blue eyes.  
  
He nodded, replying, "You betcha. The usual restaurant?"  
  
She giggled softly. "Yeah, the usual restaurant." Giving him a kiss, she said as their lips parted, "I'll meet you at noon. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too. Bye Lindz."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
With that, she was out the door of their apartment. Tidus walked back to their kitchen and reached for the phone, punching in a few numbers and listened as Rikku picked up with a drowsy hello after a few rings. He responded with, "Hey Rikku! It's me, Tidus."   
  
"Oh, hey Tidus. Why are you calling me at this hour?"  
  
His cheerful tone faded slightly, but he tried his best to keep it light. Stammering a little, he inquired, "I-I was just-uh, wondering what you were planning to do today."  
  
She hesitated before saying, "You know, I don't know for sure. I don't normally think about those things at 7:00 AM."  
  
Tidus was more than a little surprised at her harsh tone. Being Rikku-or at least the Rikku he knew when he left-he always pictured her being one of those obnoxiously annoying morning people. The person who got up at 6, fixed eggs and bacon for those still sleeping, and when they finally rose, drove them all nuts with a Sunshine Happy Dance. But this Rikku was quite the opposite.   
  
His voice revealing the fact that he was taken aback by this behavior, he said, "I'm sorry...I just wanted to get an early start and see if I could find some time to catch up with you today."  
  
There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line, and then a light sigh into the receiver was heard. "Sure, you were pretty far gone last night. All I really got out of you was that you're back and you brought someone with you."  
  
His face reddened a little. "Sorry, Lindz and I decided last night was the night to celebrate coming back home. I never thought we'd run into you, honest."  
  
She giggled lightly, easing his tenseness about her agitated air just moments before. Obviously, she was more awake now. "It's okay, Tidus. I actually found you quite amusing. Although...I can't say the same for Yuna."   
  
Tidus grimaced at the mention of his old flame he'd been thinking of hours before. His imagination could only wonder at the thoughts of the things he must've said last night.  
  
"I bet," he said through clamped teeth. "I can't wait to hear some of the inane things I said to her."  
  
Rikku laughed again, this time dryly. "Yeah," she agreed. "I think you're going to have a hell of a time trying to explain yourself."  
  
Tidus smacked a hand to his forehead. This could be pretty ugly. How was he going to dig himself out of this? "Do you think she'll talk to me on the phone?" he asked, hoping he'd have the guts to call her.  
  
She snickered a little. "C'mon Tidus, we're not in grade school anymore. I hope she has the maturity at this age to at least talk to you on the phone."  
  
Skeptical, but still hopeful, Tidus said, "Okay. But you never answered my initial question."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you plan anything for today? Or can I meet and catch up with you at some point?"  
  
She thought for a moment, and then answered, "I think I could squeeze you in about two or three o'clock this afternoon. You going to see Yunie first?"  
  
Yunie. He'd forgotten Rikku's nickname for her friend. He'd hardly picked up on calling her that when he left. What was Yuna like now? Was she the same Yuna he left behind years ago? He could only guess as of yet.  
  
"Tidus?"   
  
"If she'll have me, yeah."  
  
"Thought I lost you for a sec."  
  
"Sorry," he replied, smiling. "Just lost my concentration there. Spacing, as you'd probably put it."  
  
"Yeah, probably. I just have one small piece of advice for you before you hang up."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Wait until at least nine to call Yuna, okay?"  
  
He chuckled, half in amusement, half in embarrassment. "Gotcha."  
  
"Here's her number." He scrawled the seven-digit number on a nearby piece of paper, and confirmed it. "So I'll see you this afternoon?"  
  
Hadn't he heard something along those lines just before? "Yep."  
  
"Alrighty. Talk to you soon, Stranger."  
  
"Got it. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" 


	4. Yuna's Pissed

Author's Notes: Can't thank you enough, guys! Lindz (and not my reviewer Lindsay, my best buddy Lindsay, lol), this is the last chapter you've read up to, so check back when I post chapter 5 in a few days! Your reviews are fueling me for more, guys, so keep reviewing and I'll keep posting gratefully! Hehe, and sassies lil girl, you'll just have to wait and see if this will be a Tida fic, or whatever the hell you wanna call it, or a whole new category, a Tidinsay fic! lmfao, that name really doesn't flow...anyway, hope you enjoy this just as much as the past ones! Yuna's pissed! hehe

**_You Were Mine_**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Yuna's Pissed_**

_                "Sometimes I wake up cryin at night_

_                And sometimes I scream out your name_

                _What right does she have to take your heart away?_

_                When for so long you were mine..."_

                As she took a swig of orange juice, Yuna was surprised to hear the telephone ring. She got up from the dining room table, hit a button, and said hello to the early caller.

                "Hi, is this Yuna?" a timid voice on the other line said.

                She knew that voice. A voice she'd heard just the night before, heavy and slurred with intoxication. But now...it was clear and just as sexy as it had been when he left her life. Her eyebrows crinkled. Why was he calling this early?

                "Yes, is this Tidus?" It was asked quite coolly, no hint of hesitation or nervousness present in her tone.

                He paused, as if he'd opened his mouth to say something and was startled at her nonchalant voice. Then he continued. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

                Yuna rolled her eyes. What kind of question was that? Did he think she was a moron? "Lucky guess," she answered caustically.  "Why are you calling me? Didn't you do enough damage last night?"

                That one stung. He bit his lower lip, his heart falling to his stomach. He had to have done a number on her last night. Yuna wasn't normally this grumpy with him. She was usually a pretty forgiving girl.

                "I probably deserved that, right?"

                Her coolness wouldn't last much longer. Obscenities were screaming in her head, and anger threatened to boil over very soon. "No shit."

                He cleared his throat, and bit harder on his lip, tasting sour blood as he did so. "Yuna...I'm really sorry for whatever I said to you last night. I was totally hammered, and I didn't know what I was doing. I can't be sorry enough."

                She was silent for was seemed like an eternity to Tidus. Worried she'd hung up, despite what Rikku had said, he ventured, "Are you...still there?"

                Yuna's patience was gone. She was going to tell him like it was, and not in the most polite way. "Do you want to know what made me so angry last night, Tidus? And what's still having me furious now?"

                He gulped, unsure of how to answer that one. She sounded incredibly pissed off. "Um...yes?"

                "What made me the angriest is the way you didn't remember who I am. You remembered Rikku and Lulu just fine, but when it came to me, you acted like it was an acquaintance you'd met in a Strip Bar. Like I was a prostitute you paid fifty bucks to have sex with and dumped. Can you even imagine how that could've felt to me?"

                It felt like she'd stabbed him in the heart. Despite the fact that he'd moved on from his infatuation with Yuna and devoted himself to Lindsay, she still meant a lot to him, and her words hurt immensely. 

                "I...I..."

                Yuna wasn't done.

                "And then you bring in this cheap floozy you picked up on your way back to my island. Where'd you find her, the street corner downtown?"

                That made him irate. "How _dare_ you," he fired before she had the chance to strike again. "How dare you say a thing like that about her. You have no right. You've met her _once,_ Yuna. That gives you no right to talk about her that way. Don't ever, ever insult her like that again in my presence. Insult me all you want, but not her."

                Yuna didn't take back what she'd said, but she pretended to be sorry for it. A fiery jealously was burning inside of her...one she found hard to control. She said nothing, only grunted an apology, and kept going.

                "So why are you calling me, Tidus?" she asked hotly. "To rub in the fact that you've moved on from me?"

                He shut his eyes, attempting to keep himself calm. She wasn't making this easy at all, not that he thought it would be anyway. He'd definitely screwed himself over last night.

                "No," he shot back, "I didn't call to rub it in. I realize I probably didn't present myself in the most polite way; in fact, I was probably downright crass and rude. You don't have to forgive me for that. But I also don't think I should have to apologize for finding someone else. If you knew the whole story, maybe you'd show a little more respect."

                Her hard expression softened. She'd never heard him talk that way before. Was this the same Tidus from years ago? She wasn't exactly sure. Quietly, she said, "So what did you call for, then?" 

                Glad that he'd spoken his mind and calmed her storm at least a little, he replied, "To maybe get together with you this morning and let you in on the whole story."

                Yuna looked away, pain sketched on her pretty face. "I don't think I want the juicy details, Tidus. Thanks, but no thanks."

                Before she had the chance to hang up, he stopped her. "Did I say that what the story would be? Don't you want to even hear how I got back here?"

                She did want to hear that part, she had to admit. _He's more stubborn than I remember,_ she thought with a half-smile. _I wish I could tell him I think it's sexy_. After more silence between them, she gave in. "What time?"

                He grinned his trademark grin, glancing at a nearby clock. "10:30? I could meet you at B's Cafe. We could get coffee or something, if you want. How does that sound?"

                "Fine, 10:30 it is. I'll see you then." Without so much as a goodbye, she hung up the phone.

                A feeling of pride swelled in Tidus.

                He felt as if he'd just tamed a wild beast. 


	5. Over Coffee

**_You Were Mine_**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Over Coffee_**

                "_I can give you two good reasons to show you love's not blind_

_                He's two and she's four and you know, they adore you_**__**

                _So how can I tell them you've changed your mind?"_

                As Tidus walked into B's Cafe, the aroma of fresh brewing coffee filled his senses. He breathed it in deeply, how he loved the stuff. It was what he lived by in the day; when he couldn't seem to get himself going in the morning, coffee was his lifesaver. Caffeine, he always joked, was his friend. All of his friends knew his craze for it, and teased him occasionally for it. 

                He walked up to the counter, ordered the dessert coffee of the day, Vanilla Almond, poured cream in it, stirred it around with a couple of straws, and sat down. Yuna came through the door just as he took his first sip, and nearly choked on it as he caught sight of her.        

                She was more gorgeous than he ever remembered. 

                There could have been no way he was cognizant of his surroundings last night. He would've remembered her being this way, and would have certainly remembered Yuna herself. Somehow, in his three year absence, his picture of Yuna had faded considerably. He had forgotten how beautiful she was. She let her chestnut hair grow out to her shoulders, and changed her wardrobe a little bit. One thing that hadn't changed was her perfect figure. She was still a looker, no matter how much Tidus convinced himself he needed to be devoted to Lindsay. He shook his head to rid his thoughts of getting back together with her, and looked down at his coffee as she spotted his table.

                She sat down without a word, and stared at him with an emotionless face. "So tell your story," she said bluntly, and he glanced up at her. It was hard to look at her without feeling a flutter in his heart, and that bothered him. 

                "Yuna...you...you look great."

                She blushed inconspicuously, careful not to give Tidus the satisfaction of seeing that he could still flatter her. She ignored the comment, and repeated, "Tell me your story."

                He nodded slowly, hurt that she was so callous toward him. He was beginning to wonder if he really did deserve this treatment, no matter how he acted. He began to explain how depressed he'd been his first weeks in Zanarkand, how much he'd thought about her and the rest of his friends, what the place itself was like, and finally how he and Lindsay met. She listened intently, her face never revealing any hurt or jealousy. When he was done, she wasn't quite sure what exactly to say.

                "I missed you so much, Yuna. It killed me a little each day you weren't with me. But...things change."

                "Yeah," she nodded, feelings of anger no longer inside her. "They do."

                He studied her down-turned face for a moment, and then said, "You haven't let me I on what you're feeling. In fact, you haven't let me in at all since I first talked to you on the phone."

                She wanted to lash out at him to explain the reasons why she hadn't, "let him in," but found that she couldn't bring herself to. She couldn't because she wasn't genuinely angry with him anymore. Like some part of her was accepting the fact that he'd simply moved on with his life. 

                She shuddered out a sigh, and replied with, "Three years, Tidus." Her tone was calm and collected, no contempt held within it like before. "Three years, I grieved for you. I couldn't sleep, at least not without dreaming of you, couldn't date other guys because all I saw was you staring back at me, couldn't stand to be in the world without you. For three years I wasn't Yuna. And now...I'm still not Yuna. I feel like nothing."

                He tilted his head slightly to the side, and clasped her hand across the table. He felt a little thrill through his body as he did so, but did his best to ignore it. "You will **never** be nothing, Yuna. Never. You will always have a place in my heart, as my friend and confidant. And now that I'm back...maybe we can make that friendship solid. You'll always have that in me, I promise you. You could never be nothing to anyone."

                She smiled a little at his kind words, but her heart ached for more than just a friendship. _Oh well,_ she thought silently. _Looks like I was right. He is in love with her. I guess I take what I can get, huh?_ He smiled back at her, making her knees go weak. He could still do that to her, after all this time. But if he wanted a friend, and not an enemy or a lover out of her, then so be it. She'd just have to live with the consequences. "Thanks Tidus," she murmured, her face still pointed downward. "That means...a lot to me."

                He cupped her chin, and ten times more gingerly than the night before, brought it up to face him. A spark coursed through her at his touch, and she couldn't resist looking deep into his eyes. "Good, because you mean a lot to me, despite was you may think. And despite how I might have acted last night." His mouth twisted into a crazy simper, and he made a funny face at the same time. "Not that I really want to know the details."

                Her small smile turned into a full blown grin. She giggled ever so slightly, and covered her mouth with a hand. He nodded, and said, "That's the smile I've been searching for. Don't frown, Yuna, because you never know who might be falling in love with your smile. Believe me, I know from experience." With that, he got up from his seat, gave her shoulder a squeeze on his way out, and left the coffee shop, leaving Yuna speechless.

**************************************************************************************


	6. Eyes Upon You

Author's Notes: Well, thanks again for the reviews, they're great so far, but all you people out there who are hoping for a Tidus/Yuna fic, uh…need I remind you I'm writing this for my best friend? Ahem, hence, she'd like Tidus to get together with HER. Lol, I think you guys forgot that. But don't worry, I've got it planned out, and it'll make all of you happy. She knows about it already, and I promise you it'll be okay. All of you will enjoy it, I hope, and I'm posting 2 chapters again because this one is only 2 pages, and the next one is 4. So I thought I'd just give you both like the last one. Please review again! I'm loving them! Something very, very crucial happens in this chapter, and I hope you like it, Lindz. Review as always!

**_You Were Mine_**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Eyes Upon You_**

_                "I've sure enjoyed the rain_

_                But I'm lookin forward to the sun_

_                You have to feel the pain_

_                When you lose the love you gave someone_

_                I thought that now the time would take away these lonely tears_

_                Hope you're doin fine all alone, where do I go from here?"_

                "Would you like paper or plastic for that?"

                Lindsay Krycek couldn't help feeling uneasy as she worked the front station of her job. The woman buying groceries offered a kind smile, but it wasn't her that was making her unnerved. The whole surrounding of Besaid Grocery was silent, except for the occasional shopper coming in to buy milk and eggs. The squeaking of carts turning corners was not frequent, and from what she'd heard, unusual for the place.

                "Have a nice day, and thanks for shopping," she said, giving the lady her plastic bags, change, and bidding her good-bye. Other various bleeps around the other open stations could be heard farther away, but she was used to it by now. Her break came in fifteen minutes, and she couldn't wait. Being in this store was making her stomach flop over, and she wished Tidus was there to make her feel more safe. He could always make her feel that way. 

                Ever since she'd met Tidus, on that sunny day at the beach, she knew he was a special guy. She had no idea what his part here was like, but had a feeling she'd find out soon enough. This Yuna girl seemed to be taking the fact that she and Tidus were together pretty harshly, and had probably thought she was in love with him before he left them.

                _Well sweetie, _she thought with a grin. _He's mine now. Looks like you'll just have to face the facts._

Noticing that it was only five minutes before her break, she rejoiced and turned off her illuminated sign, fumbling for the switch. She closed the door to the stand, and put the register on its locked mode. She would meet with Tidus for lunch in an hour, and she wanted to freshen up beforehand. She headed for the bathroom in the back, bringing along her case from underneath her stand.

                Opening the door and seeing no one occupying the stalls, she approached the mirror. Unzipping the bag and listening to it reverberate in the empty restroom, she pulled her brush out and ran it through her blonde locks. Next she re-applied a little makeup, and took a final look before leaving. Now that she felt a little more appealing, she decided some fresh air sounded great.

                The electronic doors swung open with a swish, and a breeze flew through her brushed hair, cooling her face in the process. She saw a vending machine nearby, and decided to grab a water while she took a break. It banged down in the slot after she dropped her money in, and twisted off the top in a joyful manner, taking a swig of it.

                Sitting down on a bench in front of the grocery store, she watched a few birds pass in the sky, squawking as they went by. The city of Besaid was truly beautiful...much more so than the Zanarkand she was living in when she met Tidus. Fluffy white clouds covered sections of the sunlit sky, giving character to the brilliant blue color above. She was immersed in the beauty, reveling in the new wonder she'd missed for so long.

                She never saw the kidnapper coming.**__**

****


	7. Missing

**_You Were Mine_**

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Missing_**

****

_"Cuz without you I'm not okay_

_And without you I've lost my way_

_My heart is stuck in second place, oo_

_Without you..._

_I never thought I'd be_

_Lyin here without you by my side_

_It seems unreal to me_

_That the life you promised was a lie..."_

                Tidus smiled to himself as he drove to Lindsay's work. The lunch with Yuna had gone quite well, he had to admit, and he felt rather proud of himself for the things he said to her. He meant every word of it, and could only hope she'd seen that.

                He pulled into a parking space, looked over at the doorway of the store, and felt immediately that something was wrong. Lindsay's new boss was standing with a policeman, looking worried and angry at the same time. Tidus quickly locked the car and rushed over, asking what had happened. Her boss, Darion Lido, turned to him. 

                "Excuse me, can I ask who you are?" he asked, looking on at Tidus as if he was something distasteful on the bottom of his shoe.

                He was flustered at the time he was wasting, and the bad feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. "Is Lindsay in there?" he said, not bothering to answer the man's previous inquiry. Lido's expression fell, sadness moving across his face.

                "Answer me!"

                "No, she's not. She disappeared without a trace this morning on her break, but I must ask who you are before..."

                Tidus heard nothing more. He shoved past Lido and the officer, into the grocery store, and began shouting Lindsay's name. He received nothing but looks from customers, and pitying stares from co-workers who knew what was happening. But he kept calling for her, each cry reaching a new level of panic and terror. He felt strong arms seize him, and balked as hard as he could against them, still crying out for her.

                "Sir, please, if you'll just come with us, we'll get this all straightened out...please..." they pulled him back harder.

                "Lindsay! No, get **off** me! Lindz! Lindz, it's Tidus!" 

                "Sir, hold still."

                "What?"

                Nothing but black came after a prick in Tidus's arm.

**************************************************************************************

                He awoke in a cold room, nothing but bars surrounding the doorway . He opened his eyes in slits, light glaring down on him. What happened? Why was he in a cell?

                Memories of Lindsay came flooding back to him, and he jumped from the stiff mattress to the bars, gripping them hard; so hard his knuckles paled. He searched for a guard nearby, and spotted one across the hallway. Attention was given to him when the abrupt slam on the bars was heard, and the guard began to walk toward him.

                "Where am I?" he asked testily, his mood growing worse with every passing moment. 

                "Besaid Prison, son," the guard replied, chomping on a piece of mint gum like a cow on a blade of grass. "You was outta control in that store."

                _The store, _he thought suddenly. _That's where it was. Lindsay...they said she disappeared. _"Where is she?" he demanded, still holding fast to the metal caging. "Have they found her yet?"

                The guard raised an eyebrow. "Who? That girl you was screechin' for?"

                "Yes! Are they looking for her?"

                "Doin' all they can, I 'espect. No word on where exactly she gone off to, but they'll be bringin' you into the station for questionin' any time now."

                He slammed his fist again, rage coursing through him. "Damn it! Who the fuck would take an innocent young woman from a damned grocery store!?" He fell back against the bed again, a whimper escaping his lips. His fury scared the drawling guard, and he back away a couple inches. This prisoner before him didn't look the part of a maddened boyfriend, but he sure acted it. He couldn't recall ever seeing one of the inmates this angry.

                "Now calm down, boy," he said, his hands up in the air. "They'll find 'er. She's only been missin' for a few hours now. There ain't a cop this side of Zanarkand that gives up on a missin' girl. Trust me on that one."

                Tidus's hands were clasped around his head, defeat showing in every motion of his body. He held back angry tears, knowing he'd probably be ridiculed for crying like a baby. Despite the guard's attempt at comfort, he felt none. He knew the consensus of missing people, and knew also that most of them never returned home alive; if they returned home at all. Their families never stopped looking for them, even after years gone by, and neither would he. No matter what it took.

                He was thankful to the warden before him for the kind words, and offered a weak smile for them. He walked away from the cell with a nod, and as he strolled down the stretch of inmates, he began to whistle a tune Tidus didn't recognize.

                A few hours later, while Tidus still sulked in the corner, hands over his eyes, he heard a key being jingled in the lock. The rusty door made a tired groan as it was opened, and a professional looking man stepped in. Tidus looked at him quizzically, but not at his face, and decided his identity before even seeing his facial features.

                "You must be a lawyer," he said matter-of-factly, concealing his face again. "But I can't see any reason to think you would be **my **lawyer."

                "Oh really?" his deep voice asked, "and why is that so unbelievable?"

                "Because I didn't do anything. I was searching for my girlfriend, who happens to be missing. It's not like I killed anyone."

                The unidentified man turned his eyes down toward the small figure, or at least it seemed a small figure to a man of six foot five inches, and seemed to have a twinkle of amusement in them. "So, you think you're in this shit hole prison for nothing?"

                "That's how it seems to me. But you obviously don't agree."

                He chuckled dryly, causing Tidus to look up. He found himself looking up at a very big shouldered black man who looked like he lifted 350 a day for fun. Tidus's eyes widened at the unexpected sight. "You assaulted two officers, Mr..."

                "Please, just call me Tidus. Professional shit never did appeal to me."

                "Alright then. You assaulted two officers, Tidus. You gave one a bloody nose with that bony elbow of yours, and you broke the other's wrist while you wriggled around like a fish out of water. Practically split it in two."

                Shock entered his icy blue pools. He'd never been the violent type, especially toward authority, and couldn't imagine himself bloodying a cop's nose and breaking a wrist. He brought his hands out in front of him, looking at them in surprise, and noticed they did ache a little. So he really had done all that this lawyer said he did.

                "I'm sick of not knowing you people's damn names. Do you want to introduce yourself, Mr...?"

                "Ventrick. Dean Ventrick." 

                "Well, then, Mr. Ventrick, does that mean I have to have a trial? Is that why you're here?"

                He sat down next to Tidus on the uncomfortable excuse for a bed, and winced at its non-existent support. Tidus felt a little inferior next to the huge man, but wouldn't let it show. "You can call me Dean. They have to ask you questions about your girlfriend first. You'll be put to trial in a few days, just a small one, and decide if they'll post bail for you. I think you have a good shot at it. From what I can tell, and from what the cops involved have told me, you weren't really thinking clearly, and witness reports show that. I think you'll be out of here in the next week or less."

                Tidus looked mortified. "A week!? Are you kidding me?! Lindsay could be dead by then! I have to look for her! I can't sit around in a jail cell while some sick fuck does Fayth knows what to her!"

                Dean made a motion to quiet him, and placed a hand on Tidus's shoulder. "Hey, it'll be okay. Once someone comes to bail you out, you'll be out of here before you know it. The police will look for your girl, you know that. There's nothing you can do, Tidus. Nothing you can do but wait until something turns up. Until then...pray for the best."

                Tidus had other plans, but wouldn't dare voice them. He sat silent, looking angry and frustrated. Dean stood, and offered a hand to Tidus. "They wanted me to bring you into the station, now. It'll be over soon, if you don't hesitate to answer. Just be honest, you have nothing to hide. Let's go, Mr. Tidus." He took Ventrick's hand, and headed out of his cell to face the questions of the police about his missing fiancee. 


	8. Trial and Error

thor's Notes: Hehe, by now you all know I'm thankful for your reviews. And Noelle, it seems you're the only one who noticed my author's notes on chapter 7, lol. I hope you'll all continue with this story, even if it doesn't focus 100% on one person. From now on, I'm going to be alternating from Tidus/Yuna action to Lindsay/Lindsay's Captor (I don't wanna say her name yet) action. Please review, and keep the comments comin!!

****

****

**_You Were Mine_**

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Trial and Error_**

****

            _"You made it look so easy_

_            Makin' love into memories_

_            Guess you got what you wanted_

_            What about me?_

_            Cuz without you I'm not okay_

_            And without you I've lost my way_

_            My heart is stuck in second place, oo_

_            Without you..."_

Lindsay winced at the pounding in her head as she stirred from an unconscious slumber. She could hardly remember anything of the day before, and struggled against tight bonds behind her in defiance. Who was holding her here? And why? She'd been back in Besaid for three days...who could've targeted her in that amount of time?

            "Who the hell are you!?" she yelled as loud as she could into the shadows. She hadn't been gagged, to her surprise, but something had been given to her that made her voice raspy, and caused her to cough. Darkness surrounded her, but she was laying on something soft, rather than what she thought would be hard concrete, or dirty floors. It felt like a rug, or even carpet, but she couldn't be sure in the pitch-black room. She ran a hand over it, and waited for an answer. Nothing happened for a moment, until the door opened, and a bright light flooded the room, stinging her eyes that were used to the dark. Squinting harshly, she tried to make out the figure in the doorway, and found it useless.

            "You know who I am, Lindsay," a female voice said, a hint of malice hidden within it. She knew that voice from somewhere...but couldn't recall it without a face to match. She placed a hand over her eyes to block out the light, hoping she'd adjust to it soon. 

            "I might if you turned the damn light off," she hissed. The form did nothing to turn the light off, and merely moved further into the room, standing before Lindsay now. 

            "Not yet," she said, her lips curving into a smile. "I want you to guess first. Don't you recognize my voice? I thought I was unforgettable." Lindsay blinked a few times, and watched as a few things came into focus, but her kidnapper remained simply a shadow.

            "Unforgettable? What the...? I don't know what you're talking about. Will you just tell me who the hell you are? And why did you kidnap me?"

            Something clinked next to her, and she looked over at it. The object sparkled in the light, and she knew immediately what it was. A bracelet she had given to her best friend long ago...special charms hanging from almost every part of it: one for love of their friendship, one for luck, and a few others that had personal meaning to their relationship. Picking it up gingerly, she inspected each one she knew she'd handpicked, and given to her just before she'd disappeared from Zanarkand. Lindsay knew who it was, but she was still puzzled as to why she'd been taken. 

            "Kelcie..." she whispered, still staring at the chain of silver. Kelcie moved forward, and kneeled in front of her. 

            "That's right, sweet cheeks. It's pretty sad that you needed the chain to remember that, isn't it? After all, we were inseparable. Until you left."

            "I disappeared, Kelcie," she tried to explain, still confused. "You knew that. I...I don't understand why you did this. Why'd you take me?"

            Kelcie stood up again, and kicked the door closed, leaving them in darkness again. She switched on a dim lamp, highlighting her face and her upper body. Upon seeing her face, Lindsay gasped. 

Tidus sat in the cold room, awaiting the arrival of the questioners. Ventrick stood beside him, silent and watching. He couldn't see how this was an improvement over the cell, since sitting like a rock in a chair wasn't much over sitting behind bars. Suddenly the door swung open, and in came two police officers he didn't recognize from the scene of the grocery store. They sat down across from him at the table, and brought out a couple notepads to begin questioning him.

            "Thank you for being here, Tidus. We know it's been a little confusing for you to be locked in that cell without us telling you what went on back there. But before we get to why you're in jail, we're going to ask you some questions about your girlfriend, Lindsay," the officer to the right began professionally. Tidus simply stared at him, having no reply to the statements. 

            "So," the officer on the left started as well. "I'm Officer Banks, and this is Officer Lange. The first question we want to ask you is, when was the last time you saw Ms. Krycek?"

            Tidus looked away, remembering the morning she'd said she'd see him at lunch. She never did. "Yesterday morning. We were supposed to meet for lunch, and when I got there, she was gone. That was the last time I saw her."

            Lange scribbled on the notepad, while Banks continued. "And what time was it when you got to the Besaid Grocery Store?"

            That was one he couldn't recall very clearly. He hadn't stopped to look at a clock before he left the café with Yuna, and he hadn't glanced at the time in his car. So he took a guess. "Probably around 12:45, I'm not sure. I was at coffee with an old friend, and I left before noon, I know that."

            Now it was Lange's turn to question. He looked up from his pad, and straight at Tidus. "Who was the old friend?"

            He had a feeling that question was coming. Why did it matter? Yuna had nothing to do with any of this. Oh well, might as well be cooperative if he wanted to get out of there sometime that century. "An old girlfriend from a while ago. She just wanted to settle a few unfinished things between us. It was nothing big, just a conversation. Catching up, if you will."

            Lange raised an eyebrow while Banks wrote. "And her name was…?"

            "Yuna."

            "I see. Did Ms.Yuna know Ms. Krycek?"

            Aggravation was growing within him, but he wouldn't let it get the best of him. "They met a couple of nights ago, while I was with her at the bar. She didn't know her well, just an acquaintance. What does this have to do with her disappearance?"

            "Sir, we want to be open to all possibilities. Because she was an old girlfriend, maybe she had something against Ms. Krycek. We don't know. We want to make sure we have a clear suspect before we begin really searching hard. Now is there any reason she would have done something like this?"

            He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "No, there's no reason she would have done this. She was at the café with _me_, for goodness sake. How could she have done it?"

            "She could've hired someone," Banks answered quickly, still writing and not looking up. "Anything is possible."

            "Well I assure you," he responded, sending a look that could kill toward the officer. "She's only known I still exist for about two days, so I doubt she could hire someone and plan an entire kidnapping plot in twenty-four hours. This is someone who knows what they're doing, and just wants to toy with her, I'm sure of it."

            They stared at him in what he was certain was doubt. They probably figured he was some poor grieving boyfriend who just wanted his girlfriend back, and wasn't ready to blame anyone else for her disappearance. The look they gave him seemed to be mixed with sympathy, suspicion, and uncertainty. But he truly believed no one else would take her except someone who wanted her for sheer entertainment, and the thought made him nauseous. 

            "One more question, Tidus," Lange offered, while he closed his notepad. "How long have you known Ms. Krycek?" 

            Now this really didn't have anything to do with her disappearance. "None of your damn business, _Sir._ What does that have to do with Lindsay being kidnapped?"

            Lange looked to be trying to control a lash out against Tidus. He looked away for a moment, then back. "Just answer the question, please. How long have you known her?"

            He saw no other way but to be supportive if he wanted out. Why did they have to be so nosy? "About three years, okay? Three years I've known this woman. I know everything about her…and I know I want her back."

            After a few moments of silence in the room, the two officers prepared to leave, but Banks looked back for a moment. "We'll find her, don't worry. I'll make sure of it." With a nod, he left with Lange, leaving Tidus and Dean alone in the room.

            The scars on Kelcie's face were more than slight. They were almost disfiguring. One cut across the cheekbone, another along the bridge of her nose, more next to her eyes. Lindsay cringed noticeably, almost unable to identify the beautiful friend she once knew behind the mutilation. 

            Trying to keep back a cry, she continued to stare at her captor. "How…? What happened to you, Kelcie?"

            She smiled again, this time it was mixed with a little bit of sadness. "This is what I did," she stated, "after you left. You were everything to me, Lindsay. You were the best friend I ever had, and then you vanished. I couldn't take it. I'm surprised anyone even found me after I did this. If Dayna hadn't come over, I'd probably be dead."

            Lindsay shook her head, disbelieving what she was hearing. Their friendship had meant a lot to both of them, but suicide? She couldn't see it. Not with Kelcie. They had the best times together; she never showed any signs of being depressive. She was powerless to say anything in return, stunned beyond words.

            "Took me about six months to heal, not that I really wanted to." She pulled up the sleeve of her lavender colored shirt, and showed another scar, across the wrist and up the arm, this one more obvious than the ones on her face. "I didn't want to live without you, Lindz. It just didn't seem worth it. They had to put me in the Psychiatric Ward for a while, because I kept finding things to cut myself with. They thought I was plumb crazy."

            Lindsay was getting freaked out. 'I didn't want to live without you?' She acted like she was a lover, a wife. They were friends, and she could understand grieving, but not anything to this magnitude. It was good to know she was missed, but she didn't know anyone would try to kill themselves over her. All she could manage was a murmur at this point. 

            "Why, Kelc? Why did you do that to yourself? I wasn't dead…I wasn't worth dying over. Was I?"

            Kelcie chuckled dryly, and it sent a shiver up Lindsay's spine. "You know I have no family, Krycek. You always did. You were all the family I had, besides Dayna, but she really doesn't even count. Without you…I had nothing. I couldn't see a reason to keep living with you out of my world forever. But now that you're back, I'll have you for eternity."

            Her last words struck pure fear in Lindsay's heart. Did she mean to kill both of them? She wanted Tidus more than she ever had before at that moment, to come save her from this lunatic she once called friend. "What are you going to do…?" she asked softly, dreading the answer. Kelcie approached her, and stared down at her.

            "I'm going to make you regret ever leaving me. I'll make you wish you had never left Zanarkand, and there's nothing you or your cute little boyfriend can do about it. Oh, and by the way, I suspect he's on his way by now. He'll be coming to save you, trying to be a hero." She was taunting her, and it dripped in her voice.

            "You leave him alone," she growled through gritted teeth, and thrashing against the ropes tied on her hands. "Or I'll…"

            "You'll what?" she asked. "How would you stop me from killing that puny excuse for a man? I'm sure his weakness lies within you. It shouldn't be too hard to take him down."

            Fury built inside her, and all she wanted was to release it on this girl who was threatening Tidus's safety. "You," she managed, still clenching her teeth. "You bitch!"

            Kelcie's mouth formed an "o," and she went down on one knee in front of Lindsay. "Feisty now, aren't we? Guess who'll be watching when I take him out, too?" she laughed again, no real joy coming through in it. "All part of the plan, Lindz, you'll find out soon just what I've got in store for you. In the meantime, I'll keep watch for your boy. Don't worry, I'll let you know when he gets here." With another cackle, she shut the door, leaving Lindsay alone in the dimly lit room. Tears sprung to her eyes, and she didn't stop them from falling.

            Tidus sat next to his lawyer in the courtroom. A not-so-friendly looking judge sat at the stand before them, ready to convict him. He could only hope he'd be let off easy; but with the way Judge Harlen was looking, he was crossing his fingers. Removing his glasses, the middle-aged Judge began his conviction.

            "It is clear to me, Tidus, that you can only plead temporary insanity. Based on your statements up here, I can only imagine how distressing it was to find out that your girlfriend is missing. However, that doesn't entirely excuse the damage you did to those officers merely trying to help you. I'll post bail at 1 million Gil, that's the best I can do." With that, he slammed his gavel, and left his seat, leaving them standing as he exited the courtroom. 

            Tidus felt overjoyed and panicked at the same time. 1 million Gil? Who did he know who had 1 million Gil to spare and bail him out? While two guards led him back to his cell, one person came to mind.

~*1 Hour Later*~

            "Yuna? Hi, it's Tidus again."

            Yuna could hardly believe it. Why was he calling her again? Hadn't they discussed everything at the café?

            "Hey Tidus, what's wrong?"

            He sighed into the phone, and hoped for the best. "I…I'm in jail, Yun. I-it's a long story, and I can't explain now, but I need someone to bail me out of here. Lindsay is…missing."

            He seemed on the verge of a nervous breakdown, his voice trembling as he spoke. Lindsay was missing? As in, kidnapped? She didn't want to ask too many questions that he could explain later, knowing he had a limited amount of time.

            "Why are you in jail?"

            He closed his eyes and tried to rush. "I…I went to pick her up, and they said she was missing, and I just went nuts. They said I assaulted two officers."

            "Geez, Tidus…"

            "I know, I know. I can tell you more later if you can get me out of here."

            "How much is bail?"

            He hesitated before answering, "A million Gil."

            "Dammit," she whispered harshly. She had the money, but it would take a large chunk out of her savings. "I'll be right over."


	9. Two's Company

You Were Mine

**_Chapter 9_**

**_Two's Company_**

****

****

_            "Somebody tell my head to try to tell my heart,_

_            That I'm better off, without you_

_            Cuz baby I can't live…_

_            And without you I'm not okay_

_            And without you I've lost my way_

_            My heart's stuck in second place, oo_

_            Without you_

_            Without you."_

A few hours later, Tidus was out of jail. Yuna waited for him in the lobby of the station, and watched him put his jewelry objects on, the necklace that was his trademark going on last. She still wanted to be with him so badly…even though she'd accepted that he'd moved on. She expected to almost feel relieved when she heard Lindsay went missing…but she felt nothing but worry and stress for Tidus. He needed her, and she saw that.

            After grabbing his belongings and getting dressed in his normal clothes, he moved to where she was in the room, a smile creeping on his lips. She anticipated him to just stride up to her and walk out with her, but instead, he wrapped his arms tightly around her. A feeling of warmth swept over her, and she blushed deeply. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear. "I don't know what I would've done without you."

She felt her eyes tearing up, but she refused to let them go. She held them back, unwilling to show the emotions she was feeling as he held her. He released her from his embrace, the smile still on his face.

"Hey, after all the times you were there for me," she replied, fighting the lump in her throat, "I thought I'd return the favor."

He nodded, but said nothing more. They left the station, to his gladness, and headed for Yuna's car. She got in the driver's seat, but didn't start it.

"So explain yourself," she said simply, looking over at him. "Why'd they throw you in jail?"

He didn't meet her gaze, and stared out the window. "I pulled up to the grocery store and saw all of them there: police cars, officers, and her boss standing outside. I asked them where she was, and when they told me she was missing, I just…snapped. I went in and started yelling like a nutcase for her. A few officers tried to pull me back, and apparently I got a little violent."

"With the officers? What'd you do?"

"I gave one a bloody nose, and the other a broken wrist. My lawyer said I almost split it in half."

Her eyes widened, and she almost felt proud of him. How could that be the right thing to feel "Tidus, I never knew you had it in you!" she exclaimed, lightening the mood.

He laughed aloud for the first time in what felt like decades. He flexed his arms, causing them both to go into more laughter. When they were serious again, Yuna started the engine. 

"But let's not dwell on that. Any ideas on who might've taken Lindsay?"

He frowned, and shook his head. "Not a clue. The only thing I can come up with is some pervert looking for a good time and a ransom."

She pulled out of the parking lot, watching for oncoming cars. "Nothing other than that?"

"We've been here for **three days**, Yuna. Do you really think we could've made that much of an impression in that amount of time? I can't see how anyone would've had the time to plan this out and know Lindsay's whereabouts to do this."

"Did she ever mention anyone at the store? Anyone who gave her the creeps or anything like that?" 

"I can't remember her saying anything like that. I would've been worried if she did."

"Maybe it was someone she knew before she left Zanarkand."

Tidus froze.

Lindsay drifted in and out of restless sleep, worried she'd be asleep when Tidus came and not be able to scream for him, as she planned to do.

She had sobbed herself to sleep after Kelcie left, and woke up soon after. She heard nothing outside the room, and could only assume Kelcie was waiting for Tidus and nothing more. She was ready to spring on him like a spider on its prey.

Oh, Kelcie, she thought desperately. Why'd you do this? Why'd you do that to your face? You were so sweet…you were my best friend. What happened to you?

She felt like the whole thing was her fault. Although she had no control over disappearing from her friend's life, Tidus was in danger now because of her. Closing her eyes in the darkness, she remembered very clearly the day she vanished from the world she knew…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kelc! Have you seen my shoes? I really need them if we're going to go play volleyball!"

She stood in her room, looking into her closet and wondering where they could be. She and Kelcie Slade had been invited to play volleyball with a few friends at the Rec Center, and she was running out of time. She left the room, and stopped abruptly when she went face-to-face with a grinning Kelcie. She was holding the shoes she was looking for, amusement twinkling in her aqua colored eyes.

"Looking for these?" she asked with a giggle. Lindsay gave a, 'Ha, ha, very funny,' look, and reached out to grab them. When she tried to, she gasped.

Her hands went right through them.

Kelcie's smile faded away quickly, to a look of alarm and bewilderment. "What the hell…? What just happened, Lindz?"

She was just as shocked as the girl in front of her, staring at her hands in wonder. She shook her head, unable to speak at all, at least in comprehensible sentences.

She snatched for them again, getting the same result. Kelcie dropped the shoes to the floor, her eyes never leaving Lindsay. She stretched to touch Lindsay, and sliced through the air, giving a little yelp as it did so. With every passing moment, Lindsay became more and more like a hologram.

Both of their breathing patters increased considerably, neither knowing what was happening. The world around her was fading fast, the form of Kelcie being left behind. Tears began to well in her fast evaporating eyes, and she extended her hand in a futile attempt to hold on to the only thing she saw before her. She could feel the wetness fall down her cheeks, even though to Kelcie they seemed almost non-existent. 

"Lindz, don't leave me. Don't leave me here alone, Lindsay Krycek. You can't go away!" Kelcie was almost in hysterics, tears running down her face as well.

Lindsay closed her eyes, biting on her lip. Her heart twisted to see her friend that way and hear her desperate calls, but there was nothing she could o. it was time to say goodbye to the best friend she ever knew. She felt like she was dying, having to say farewell like this. And maybe she was, she had no idea.

"I…I'll always be with you, Kelc. I don't know what else to say. Wherever I'm going, I know I'll never forget you, okay? I…love you always. You were like my sister."

Kelcie shook her head vigorously in denial, still crying. "No, no, you need to stay right here! I need you Lindsay, I need you…"

"I'll always be with you…I always said that. I love ya, Kelc."

With that, she left entirely. No residue was left, no trace of a human being once standing there. Kelcie sunk to her knees, hugging herself and sniffling. "I love you too, she whispered to the silence, sobbing into the floor. One last flash came through of Lindsay's body that Kelcie didn't see, and she was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lindsay sighed as she came out of the memory. Seeing Kelcie that way tore her apart, and left a haunting image with her while she was in Zanarkand. She wondered what Kelcie had done after she was gone, if that's when she had scarred her face, or if she had called someone to see if she could find out what had happened to her. As if on cue to her thoughts, the door squeaked open, and in came the girl who was in the memories she'd been visiting. She noticed that this girl didn't have the same twinkle in her eye she used to see, that they were empty instead of full of the vigor she once had, and dull instead of the stunning aqua color they once held. She didn't even recognize the woman she once shared an apartment with.

"How's it goin, Lindz? Had some time to yourself? Your little boy hasn't shown up yet. I would think he'd have figured it out by now. What've you been doing with your time alone in here?"

Lindsay looked up at the shining light in the doorway, and watched as Kelcie closed it behind her. She looked back down at the creamy floor, staring at the charm bracelet that still rested beside her. It was once a symbol of their undying friendship, always on her wrist, always present as a reminder. Now it was like a reminder that Tidus could die, all because of her. She couldn't stand to look at it anymore. She tore her eyes away from it, and back to Kelcie.

"What did you do after I disappeared, Kelcie? Is that when you hurt yourself?" she asked the question innocently, her tone merely curious and wondering. Kelcie seemed surprised by the inquiry.

"You really want to know? Why?"

Lindsay shrugged, saying, "I was just thinking about what happened that day I left. How upset you were…I just want to know what happened afterward that I didn't see. What drove you to doing that to yourself."

Kelcie took a seat in a nearby chair, obviously getting ready for a long explanation. "I didn't have a clue as to what I should do, really. My best friend had just vanished into thin air in front of my eyes. I sat there bawling like a baby for an hour or so, part of me probably wishing you'd reappear like magic. But the other part knew you were gone for good, and I hated it. I had no clue what to do next. The logic side of me said you were dead…some kind of spontaneous combustion thing without the fire." She giggled at the thought.

"I had no one to contact…no one who would believe me, anyway. Couldn't call the police, I mean, what would I have told them? 'Hi, my friend just disappeared into thin air, can you do something about that?'" Again, she laughed at her own humor. "No, I didn't think so. I couldn't decide what to do with myself. So, the part of me still thinking you were dead took over. A depression set in like a flame bursting inside of me. I decided if you were gone, I'd be gone with you. Remember that Army Knife we had for protection?"

Lindsay clamped her eyes closed and put her face to the side like she'd been slapped. "Oh God, Kelcie…" 

            "I was determined to scratch myself out of the world, like you'd seemed to do. But I lost too much blood before I could finish the job, and passed out. If Dayna hadn't come to pick us up I would've happily been able to bleed to death. They said about ten minutes longer and I would've gotten what I wanted. I think I've always held some resentment for Dayna because of it."

            Lindsay felt the urge to throw up. She never thought someone would make a suicide attempt for her. _I'm sorry I asked, _she thought silently. _How could she have done that to herself?_

"So why are you doing this now? It's not my fault I was sent to the Dream World. Shouldn't you be happy I'm back?"

            Kelcie's face, for the first time since Lindsay had seen her again, showed compassion. Her eyes lost the dull feature, and turned soft. Lindsay even thought they looked slightly moist, but that flashed away with a few bats of her eyelashes. "You think I'm not happy you're back?" the first question was soft, but the next was much louder. "You think I'm not ecstatic!?" 

            Lindsay flinched a little at the outburst, giving her captor a cold stare. "Well, most _normal_ people would are happy to see their friends go out to dinner, or have coffee, invite each other over. No, you decided to _kidnap me!_"

            Kelcie's face didn't change. "But that just shows how happy I was to find you. It was impulse…I just didn't know how to express it any other way. But now that I've had time to think about it, I know exactly what I'm going to do." Getting up from her seat, she stared down at Lindsay. 

            "I expect Tidus will be along soon. We must be ready for him, right?"

            Lindsay brow creased. When did she tell Kelcie Tidus's name? As far as she knew, she hadn't. "How did you…?" she started, but was cut off.

            "Please," Kelcie retorted, "with all the times you called out that name in your sleep, you think I wouldn't pick up that he just _might _be your boy?"

            _Dammit, _Lindsay though with a vengeance. _Tidus, please stay away…_ But she knew hoping that hope was probably futile. He was the type to go in without entirely thinking the consequences through, but always wanting to be the hero. 

            "Why do you have to involve him? You don't even know him. I'm the one you want…aren't I?"

            "Because he'll be coming after you, of course. We can't have him messing up our plans, can we? No, we'll use him to our advantage. We'll use him to get to you, and we'll use him for our enjoyment. How does that sound?"

            "You're nuts," Lindsay spat, aggravated to a boiling point. "I can't believe we were ever best friends."

            Kelcie made a striking motion over her heart to feign wounding, and leaned back a little. "Ouch, that one burned. Just remember, Lindz, I wasn't this way before you disappeared. We could've prevented all of this if you'd stayed put. Hell, Tidus could've lived a great life with you! But now I guess we'll never know," she closed the room to the door quietly, "will we?"

Author's Notes: Hey all, 32 reviews now! Yay! Glad you like it, at least for the most part. Just be patient with all the Tidus/Yuna stuff, I can't emphasize it enough. It'll work out your way eventually, and it'll make all of you happy, I promise. I hope this gave you enough Tidus/Yuna action, and thanks to the reviewer Merc Wanderer for his comments on FFX. I told you before I know nothing about FFX, and that I'm writing this for a friend, so if I screw up on the technology and stuff, remember that, okay? Thank you though for pointing it out. SFRB, thanks for the continued reviews letting me know what you think of my story, but I'm afraid your request to kill Lindsay has been declined, lol, you'll see what I do with it, I already have it planned out. And to Marialana, thanks so much for the suggestion, it gave me inspiration. Keep reading, all, and review like you good people always do! Until the next chapter!


	10. Hero

Author's Notes: I know you guys are probably getting sick of me, and thank you Ink for pointing that out, but I just want to make sure people know what I'm doing. I've considered all your suggestions, especially the reviewer jynxie, and Noelle, I've already done what you suggested, lol, this was written far before you suggested Tidus and Yuna work together to find Lindsay, but I think it's funny that you thought of it too. I'm done ranting and raving now, if I get anymore reviews like that, I'm just going to ignore and let you guys read and find out for yourselves what I'm going to do with this, k? Please keep reviewing, I love writing this, and love reading the reviews. Love you all. -Rose

You Were Mine

**_Chapter 10_**

**_Hero _**

****

_"Why do you always do this to me?_

_Why couldn't you just see through me?_

_How come you act like this?_

_Like you just don't care at all_

_Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?_

_I can feel I can feel you near me_

_Even though you're far away_

_I can feel I can feel you baby, why…"_

"So, I'm confused," Yuna said as they kept driving. "How do you know she's with someone she knows?"

            Tidus seemed flustered and unable to concentrate. He knew the girl's name…it was on the tip of his tongue…damn! "I don't know, I just remember Lindsay saying she left behind her best friend, and never knew what happened to her. She said they were really close, and wanted to find her again."

            Yuna still didn't get it. "So why does that say she was the kidnapper?"

            "She always said she was kind possessive; got jealous really easy and stuff. All I can think is that she's taken her now that she knows we are back, and she wants to keep her from leaving again. Only problem we have is…"

            "You don't know her name."

            "I didn't once, but…"

            "Not a clue now?"

            "Not a clue."

            Yuna suddenly had an idea. "You say they were really close?"

            "Yeah, totally. They knew each other for years. Shared an apartment together. Why?"

            "Well don't you think after Lindsay disappeared she would've been more than a little unstable and crushed?"

            Tidus hadn't thought of that. Cocking his head to the side, he turned to Yuna. "Where is this going?"

            "Rikku works at the Counseling Center, Tidus."

            "Really?" His hopes were lifting.

            "Really, she's been working there for the past year and a half."

            He thought for a moment, then looked at Yuna and instructed her to turn left from where they were.

            "Rikku! Hey, it's Tidus again, how's it going?" he said in a bubbly way as she answered her phone.

            Silence was heard on the other end, and then the sarcastic reply of, "Oh, just wonderfully, Tidus. Did I mention I loved my so-called 'get-together' with you earlier? It was so much fun to sit by myself and look like a moron for a half an hour."

Tidus's eyes shot wide open and he covered his mouth to stifle a curse. "Aw man, Rikku, I'm so sorry…" 

            "Sorry for what?" Yuna asked from Tidus's kitchen table, wondering what he could possibly be sorry for, but he waved off her question.

            "Like you didn't know, right? Like you totally forgot about your 7 AM phone call to me?" Tidus just couldn't do anything right these days. Women were always pissed off at him for some reason or another.

            "Rikku, something happened yesterday afternoon," he began.

            "Yeah, something happened yesterday afternoon," she retorted. "You didn't show up!"

            "No, Rik, not that." He began to tell her what happened at the Grocery Store, and in jail.

            Her anger wore away quickly, and she felt her stomach churn. This girl he was dating had already been gone for 2 days, and hope was fading fast. "What can I do, she asked softly, hoping for a way to aid him in finding her.

            "Actually, you could help out incredibly if you gave us some information."

            "Us?"

            "Yuna and me."

            Rikku raised an eyebrow. He'd said a friend bailed him out of jail, but never mentioned that it was Yuna. She decided not to comment on it now…he needed her help and she'd save the teasing about them getting together again for later.

            "What information?"

            "Okay," he said, letting out a sigh of relief that she hadn't said anything about he and Yuna being together. "You work at the Counseling Center, my sources say. Confirm that?"

            "Yeah…I have been for a while now."

            "Lindsay said she had a best friend in Luca when she moved from Zanarkand that she was really close to, and left behind when she disappeared like me. They were sharing an apartment, too. Did you by any chance treat anyone with that scenario?" 

            Rikku made a "duh" face. "Of course, Tidus, Yuna came, as well as a lot of others. There were a lot of cases of parted members that disappeared. Not necessarily on the day you did, either."

            Tidus hesitated. Yuna really had been heartbroken. She'd been to the point of having to seek counseling. "Would it be possible to look specifically at which patients came in with that case?" He felt like a stranger, talking to Rikku in such a professional manner.

            "Well, it's all confidential, Tidus…"

            "This is an emergency, Rik. Isn't there some way around that?"

            She chewed on the inside of her cheek, a habit she couldn't seem to break when she was thinking hard about something. Suddenly, a light bulb lit up inside her might like a bright flash.

            "I've got it! I have a way for you to get into those files." A smile consumed her features at the good idea.

            "Yuna too?" He needed her help as well, she was involved now. Yuna head came up as her name was said, and wondered where he was volunteering for her to go.

            "Well," she pondered for a moment, then said, "Yeah, there's a way for Yuna to come too, but there's a catch to it."

            Tidus didn't like the sound of that. "…What catch?"

            "You'll need to pretend you're married."

            Tidus's face fell into his free hand. With a sigh, he conceded. "Okay," he said, looking over at the awaiting woman sitting at his table. "Done."

            Rikku squealed with delight. Maybe this was her chance to get them back together! She'd be killing two Chocobos (AN: That IS what they're still called in FFX, isn't it? I hope so) with one stone! They could get Lindsay back, but maybe, just maybe, Tidus would go back to the love he left behind so long ago. "Good, good! I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes, kay? And this time don't ditch me!"

            He laughed slightly, but a hint of nervousness was heart in it as well. "I won't. I'll see you there." With that, he hung up the phone, and prepared to face whatever reaction Yuna was going to have to all of this.


	11. Hunting and Infiltrating

            Author's Notes: Okay, this is the chapter where I'm really gonna need all you FFX experts to bear with me. I did this to the best of my ability, since I haven't played the game as I've said before, and I'm not even sure if I did it right. From what I know and have been told, there are those little video sphere things, right? Information can be stored on them, right? I hope so, cuz otherwise all of this is screwed. So if I didn't get it right at all, let me know and I can redo the chapter. Also, to the reviewer who said there should be a relationship between Kelcie and Lindsay…*shudder* Please, please don't ever suggest that again!!! In case you didn't know, the character of Kelcie was to be made after me, me, Kelcie. And Lindsay, in real life, is my best friend. That is just wayyyy too scary for me to think about EVER doing. I'm sorry, but maybe for another story where I'm not one of the characters, lol. I hope you guys who are rooting for Tidus/Yuna appreciate all the action between them I'm giving you, because it's 2 full chapters of almost nothing but them. Enjoy, and keep reviewing!

You Were Mine

**_Chapter 11_**

**_Hunting and Infiltrating_**

****

****

"It's not supposed to feel this way I need you I need you, more and more each day 

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you, I need you, tell me_

_Are you and me still together? Tell me_

_You think we can last forever, tell me_

_Why?_

_So go and think about whatever you need to think about_

_Go on and dream about whatever you need to dream about_

_And come back to me when you know just how ya feel_

_You feel…"_

            _I can't believe I'm doing this, _Yuna thought to herself as they walked hand-in-hand into the Center. Tidus had told her about Rikku's plan after he stalled for as long as he could, and she'd reluctantly agreed. After attempting to get over him, she really wasn't fond of the idea of pretending she was **married** to him. But she was willing to help him find Lindsay, because that's what made him happy.

"Hi, how can I help you?" a receptionist greeted as they walked up. Her nametag read, "Clayre," and as Rikku walked up behind them, Clayre's expert air vanished.

"Rikku! I thought you weren't working today!" It was obvious the two of them fit perfectly as friends, both had the same way of screeching or squealing obnoxiously when something exciting happened.

Rikku approached the desk, and gave her co-worker a half-hug, accompanied with a grin, and stepped back again. "I know, but a favor from a friend came up, and he needs to look at a file, so I'm going to take them back there."

Clayre's smile didn't fade completely, but its brightness dulled. "They family?" she asked, as if it were a deep secret. Tidus and Yuna stood only a few feet away, but Clayre didn't seem to care.

Rikku never faltered. "Of course. I know the rules, Clayre. It's his sister."

"So what about the wife?"

_Hmm, _Rikku thought deviously. _Apparently they naturally look good together. She didn't even ask!_ "C'mon, Clay, in-law. Don't you remember Besaid Counseling Center Code 5? 'If immediate family is present to confirm, in-laws may be permitted to accompany sight of confidential files."

Clayre blushed; embarrassed that she hadn't remembered Code Number 5. "Oh," she said, " I guess that means they're okay to go in. did you check any ID?"

Tidus's heart beat faster. He knew they wouldn't be able to get around that one, but Rikku was ready. "Don't you trust me, Clayre? I thought we were pals!"

Clayre gave in, waving them away. "Alright, alright, go on ahead. But don't cry to me if Anders stops you."

Rikku ignored her, and signaled for the "married" couple to follow her into her office. Its scent resembled that of a doctor or dentist's office, although no medical tools were ever used, the smell was still sterilized, and seemed too clean to feel casual. She opened a filing cabinet, and began sorting through different dividers in the drawer. She let out a squeak as she found a bound stack of small clips, a small sticky note on the front of them, and waved it in the air in triumph.

            "Parted loved ones by disappearance! Let's watch these and see what we can find, shall we? Maybe we'll get a clue as to where that girlfriend of yours is, Tidus. The one you've been cheating on your wife with." She gave a wink as she said it.      Tidus nodded, but turned a deep crimson, flashing a smile at Yuna, said wife, and squeezed her hand. The feeling that shot through her every time they touched was going haywire, and she could hardly stand the thought that he was only this way because they were close to finding Lindsay. _But you can't blame him for that, Yuna, _she told herself. _She's his joy. Of course he wants to find her._ But she couldn't help a growing feeling of re-emerging love for Tidus, and she didn't like it.

            "Okay," Rikku said, beginning to access one of the video clips containing the spheres. "Let's get this party started!"

            Two hours had passed, and Rikku was still looking through the Center record videos. Her, "get this party started," mood was long gone, replaced with a tired, discouraged one.

            "I can't believe this," she remarked, taking out another one. "All these files, and not a single one that matches this girl's profile. 

            Tidus refused to give up. He and Yuna had a stack of their own spheres that were going simultaneously, still watching and listening and trying to match up clues. "Keep goin', Rik," he assured. "We're bound to find something soon. I know it."

            "You've been saying that for the past hour and a half, Tidus," she said hostilely. "I don't think we're going to fi…" her words died on her lips, as she was halfway through yet another one of the videos.

            Tidus looked up at her. "What is it?"

            She shushed him, and kept watching. Suddenly her face lit up. "This is it, guys! We've got it!"

            "Thank God," Yuna mumbled, putting the sphere she was looking at away. "I thought we'd be here all night."

            "No, no, this is totally it! Kelcie Slade, claimed her best friend disappeared out of their hut, made a suicide attempt after she disappeared, had to be institutionalized for two months. Wow, she really does look crazy."

            "That's her!" Tidus cried, joy showing in his expression. "Where does she live?"

            Yuna looked puzzled. "Whoa, whoa, wait, Tidus. How do we know Lindsay's at this friend's house? She could've taken her anywhere."

            Tidus didn't lose his joyful aura. "Let's just go with our first instinct. Or…mine. If she's not there, well…we'll cross that bridge when we get there, huh?"

            Yuna glanced at Rikku, and received a shrug in return. "Why not?" Rikku said. "It's worth a shot."

            "So where?" Tidus repeated. 

            Rikku accessed that part of the sphere, and replied, "32 Bell Lane."

            "Great. Let's go, Yuna!"

            Lindsay couldn't decide what to do with herself. Wondering if Tidus would be able to defend himself once he got there was eating away at her, and she had nothing else to do but think.

            Would he bring someone with him?

            The police?

            A friend?

His old girlfriend?

            That thought stopped her. What if he was bringing that girl? What if they were getting closer while they were looking for her? She could be losing him even before he got there. And what would she do then? Look stupid while they went off together and left her in the dust?

            Silence reigned throughout the room, and she couldn't hear any noise in the other parts of the house to indicate what Kelcie was doing. Once again, she figured she was in some position ready to pounce on him/them when he/they got there. How he would find her, she couldn't be sure, but she figured he'd find a way. He always did.

            As if on cue to her thoughts, the doorbell to the house rang.

~*Earlier*~

            Tidus, Yuna, and Rikku sat in Yuna's car, staring at 32 Bell Lane. None of them knew exactly what to say, wondering how to approach the situation. It was Tidus who broke the silence first.

            "I'll go in by myself," he said, but immediately received objection from his two friends.

            "No, Tidus."

            "We're not letting you do that."

            He insisted. "Look, she's my girlfriend, it's my responsibility. And besides, don't you think it'd be a tad suspicious if we all went traipsing in together?"

            Yuna looked at him worriedly. She didn't want him in danger, but she did have to agree that it would look fishy. "Tidus?" she said quietly, looking away.

            "Yeah, Yun?"

            "…Be careful."

            Tidus smiled in return. "I will."

            She seemed on the verge of saying something else, but stopped herself. Instead, before he opened the car door, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, and instantly flushed red, as Tidus had earlier. He looked back at her with a reassuring glance, and left the vehicle.

            "If I'm not back within a half an hour, come looking for me." he headed toward the front door, giving one last glimpse that seemed to be aimed directly at Yuna, and gave her a thumbs up. Then as if sounding a toll of doom, he pushed in the small doorbell.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kelcie grinned as the bell sounded throughout the house. It was about time he arrived. She was beginning to think he wasn't coming at all, and that would've screwed over her original plans. But he was there now, and if she executed this plan correctly, things would go smoothly from there on. Opening the door with a steady hand, she peeked around the corner at a handsome face and a friendly smile. She slapped on a fake grin, and greeted him.

            "How can I help you, Gorgeous?"

            Lindsay's head snapped up. She heard the doorbell, and Kelcie's greeting. _I can't believe this! _She thought with protest. _She's hitting on my boyfriend!_

            "Hi, are you Kelcie Slade?" he asked politely, paying no heed to the name she attached. 

            "I certainly am. How did you know that?"

            Lindsay could recognize the phony charm in Kelcie's voice. After hearing the menacing way she'd been talking to her earlier, it was easy to tell who the real character was. She couldn't pick up Tidus's voice yet, but knew once he was inside, he was in a danger zone.

            _Watch yourself, Kelcie,_ she warned herself mentally. _Don't get too plastic. He probably already suspects that you have her. Can't get too Western cow girlish._

He didn't lose his friendly air. "I've got my connections. May I come in and ask you a couple of questions about my girlfriend, Lindsay Krycek?"

            Kelcie allowed herself to appear saddened by the mention of her former best friend, present victim. "Yeah…of course. You were Lindsay's…boyfriend, I assume?" she inquired, opening the door and allowing him inside. "I always knew she had good taste."

            Lindsay felt disgusted. She couldn't believe how innocent Kelcie was making herself seem, and hoped Tidus wouldn't fall for it.

            "Actually, she is my girlfriend."

            Now she could hear his voice. God, how she had missed hearing that voice. Deep, husky…the sexiest voice she ever heard in her life. And she hadn't heard it for what felt like ages.

            Kelcie pretended to look confused. "Is? Can I ask your name, Sir?"

            "Tidus."

            "Well, Tidus, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but…Lindsay disappeared three year ago."

            Tidus had to think quickly. He had planned to make it up as he went along, but felt a little stuck as to how he should explain that Lindsay was back. Nodding, he said, "Yeah, I know, we met while she was gone. It's a really long story, but I'll just say that where we were, we met and began seeing each other. We came back here after a long absence, and now she's gone missing again, but this time on her own. I figured it must be a kidnapping, and I wanted to get some information from you about who Lindsay might have known, and if you have any idea as to who might have taken her."

            _Wow, _he reflected somewhat egotistically. _I'm pretty good at improvisation. Never knew I had it in me._ He watched Kelcie's face, and thought he saw a flicker of knowing in her eyes, which now seemed cold to him. Her lips curved upward into the most twisted smile he'd ever seen in his life, and gone was the person he'd met at the door.

            "Well, the answer to that question is very simple, Tidus," she said softly, an edge to her voice. "I'm the one who took your precious girlfriend."


	12. Do Or Die

You Were Mine

**_Chapter 12_**

**_Do or Die_**

****

****

            Tidus tried hard to keep his jaw from dropping. He hadn't expected her to say anything that quickly. He was prepared to con her into slipping with the information, but now she'd tripped _him _up. She rose from her seat; the same sadistic smile on her face that had been there moments before.

            "Don't look so shocked," she said, standing over him. As if realizing some kind of power over him, he jumped up to meet her face to face, but regretted it. The look of this girl sent a shudder through him, and couldn't imagine what she'd been doing to Lindsay.

            "Where is she?" he asked as calmly as he could, wondering if he could sound convincing enough. "What have you done with her?"

            "She's in that room right behind me," she replied with a toss of her blonde hair. "But you'll need to get through me first."

He wasn't so sure that was the way to go about this. His weapon wasn't with him, because as he was intending, the meeting was supposed to be just a pleasant questioning about Lindsay's disappearance. How would it look if he showed up with a gigantic sword at his side? He had decided to op for the risk of hostile terms, and figured his fists would do. But from the look of this girl…he was doubtful that that would pull him through. She seemed hell bent on never allowing him to see Lindsay again, if it was the last thing she did. What was he supposed to use to defend himself now? 

"You want to fight?" he asked neutrally, making sure that's what she meant.

Kelcie didn't brandish a weapon, but put up her fists in a ready stance instead. "You got it. Hand-to-hand?"

Tidus was shocked. Had she been planning that all along? Or had she really been waiting for him to suggest it? It didn't matter anymore, he guessed. She was ready to fight, so he would be too.

            "Fine. If I beat you, you'll let me through to Lindsay?"

            "In a heartbeat."

            Tidus raised his fists, his expression somber and concentrated. Focusing on a place to strike the girl, he threw the first punch.

            "TIDUS!" Lindsay screeched, all too late. She could hear them already engaged in physical battle, and mentally kicked herself for not drawing attention to herself earlier. But at least they didn't have weapons. Tidus had a better shot that way, she figured. He was strong; he'd make it through.

            She stared at the closed door as if she wished to burn a hole through it with her eyes, desperately wanting to see if Tidus was winning. What if he didn't succeed? What would Kelcie do to her? She could only hope her man would prevail.

            Blood ran steadily down his face, after Kelcie had struck back from his first punch. She'd hit him square in the nose, and he'd hit her jaw. She had to admit, the guy could pack a punch. But that wouldn't slow her down.

            She hit him in the stomach, getting a rewarding breath of air gushing out of him in return. He stumbled backward, clutching his abdomen, and she attempted to go in again while he was weakened. Raising her leg to kick him in the exposed part of his ribs, she was surprised to be knocked back on the floor.

            He had flipped her over. Grabbed her leg in mid-air and flipped her back like a rag doll.

            _Damn, _she thought silently in the dazed second she spent on the floor. _He's better than I gave him credit for. _Slamming her feet forward, Kelcie brought herself up to standing position again, a slight head rush never halting her step.

            "Nice moves, Big Boy," she commented as they circled one another. "But if you expect to see Lindsay again, I need nicer than that. Don't be afraid. That shit about never hitting a lady doesn't apply to me."

            "Oh, I wasn't worried," Tidus retorted, a sly grin on his bloodied face. With his comment, he made an effort to hit her again in the same place she'd got him earlier, but he wasn't the only one with blocking moves.

            Taking his arm that was thrusting forward to meet with her slim stomach, she twisted it at an awkward and unnatural position and heard an anguished cry in return. As he reeled from the dislocation of his arm, Kelcie reached for the revolver, loaded with two bullets, in her back holster.

            Yuna shifted in her seat for the fifteenth time in the past ten minutes. Tidus had been gone. She hadn't liked the idea of him going in by himself at all, but knew he wouldn't have it any other way.

            "Will you stop fidgeting, Yuna? You're making me really nervous!"

            Yuna looked at her friend incredulously. "**You're **nervous? I'm a wreck! Oh, if anything happens to him…"

            "Nothing will happen," Rikku tried to encourage her, but the words seemed dull. "He'll be fine. He's Tidus. He's…invincible." The last word she spoke was a whisper, as if something inside her didn't believe it and wouldn't allow her to say the word with confidence.

            Yuna made no comment in reply, merely staring out the window at the still house. Turning the car on again, she pressed a small button, the effect being the window traveling downward. She wanted to hear everything that was going on, but this would have to do.

            She glanced at the time: only thirteen minutes had gone by. Should they go in anyway? What if he was already hurt, and they hadn't heard anything? Maybe he'd be fine…but what if it was too late? These questions had been rolling inside her head since the second Tidus stepped in the house, and the wondering was killing her. Why hadn't they arranged some sort of signal to go by?

            Suddenly she heard it. Like a shot in the dark, it snapped her to attention, leaving her in shock for a split second.

            Rikku looked at her in puzzlement. "What is it, Yun? Did you hear something?"

            Yuna stared back, but not for long before she slammed the door handle open and began scrambling up to the house. Rikku shouted warnings and pleas to her as she went, but she ignored them.

            That same whistle she'd heard and been taught so long ago.

            She knew he was in serious trouble.

            Lindsay couldn't stand this anymore. The occasional thunk on the floor told her they were still fighting before, but now there was quiet.

            An unnerving quiet.

            "Tidus!" she yelped, almost positive it did no good, but wanting to try anyway. She fought against the ropes still tied to her legs and arms, knowing that act was futile as well. She felt entirely helpless…useless to help Tidus in any way shape or form.

            "Somebody help me!" she cried, tears welling in her eyes. "Please! Tidus! Help!"

            Still quiet.

            A muffled voice spoke again; she could tell it was female, but could only pick up on half of what she was saying.

            "…Want to get through to…? …Really worth the trouble…? …Can't you see…? …She was never worth your life…"

            And then one word rang clear in Lindsay's ear, "Goodbye, Tidus."

            Tears had soaked her face, but this made her moistened eyes shoot open. She would've covered her ears from the sound of the gunshot, if not for the fact that her hands were tied together. As she heard the fire of the gun, she screamed over top of it, "NOOOO!" 

            The ricochet of the gun reverberated throughout the home's rafters, and Lindsay could only wonder if Tidus's heart had stopped beating for the woman he loved.

Author's Notes: Mwa ha ha, cliffhanger!!! Just a couple chapters away from the finale, guys, I hope you like it thus far. It took me a long time to come up with the chapter title for this, and how this chapter was gonna go. There will be a lot of POV switching here, so I'm sorry if I jumped around too much. To Minky, sorry bout assuming what you meant. Next time I'll try to interpret it a little better, okay? Oh, and thank you so much to Noelle, who gave me the tip on the formatting. That helped out a lot! I was looking for a way to fix that. Thanks!!


	13. First Ending: The Moment of Truth

You Were Mine

**_Chapter 14_**

**_Ending 1: Moment of Truth_**

****

****

            Yuna breathed hard as she glared into Kelcie's face. The gun rested on the floor next to her foot, but she held fast to Kelcie's hand, making sure she couldn't and wouldn't move.

            Tidus still lie on the floor, stunned at what had almost happened, and amazed to see Yuna before him. Nobody said anything for what seemed like ours, until Tidus finally spoke.

            "…Y-Yuna…"

            For the first time since Tidus had been there, he saw true surprise and fear written in Kelcie's eyes. In a way, it seemed satisfying. Yuna never turned her gaze away to see him, still holding Kelcie in her spot.

            "Go Tidus. Go get Lindsay, you know where she is. Hurry."

            Tidus felt a surge of pride to even know this woman. She was standing up for someone who'd dumped her without her knowledge three years ago, never thinking twice about whatever feelings might still exist for him. But the big question was…

            What did he still feel for her?

            He couldn't worry about that now, he decided. He had to get Lindsay out of there now, and sort his feelings out later. Lifting himself from his spot on the floor, he headed for the door Kelcie had said Lindsay was in, being careful to stay as far away as possible when passing the woman who'd tried to kill him moments before. He closed his hand around the doorknob, giving one last look to Yuna, who only urged him on.

            Lindsay had heard barely any of the conversing going on outside the door, and was still wondering if Tidus was okay. As she heard the knob being turned, her heart leapt to her throat. It had to be one or the other…and she desperately hoped it was the one she'd been longing for.

            The door flung open, and there stood Tidus, in all his glory. A bright grin was stuck on his face, and Lindsay had never been happier to see anyone in her life. A cry of joy escaped from her, and a lump rose in her throat. "Tidus!"

            He leaned down and began undoing her bonds. All she wanted to do was kiss every inch of his face. "Thank God you're alive," she breathed, "I was so scared I'd lost you!"

            "It'll take more than that crazy bitch to kill me." He released her hands, and she threw her arms around his neck. "Are you alright?" he asked, smoothing a hand over her hair.

            She nodded. "I'm fine, but you look like you could use some TLC. What happened out there, Tidus?"

            "I'll explain later," he told her, helping her to her feet and kissing her lips. "I missed you so much."

            "I missed you more, I can guarantee you that. What do you say we blow this place?"

            He agreed heartily, and led her out of the room by her hand. The scene before them then was one neither could forget for a long time afterward.

            What happened next passed in seconds, it seemed to Yuna. Kelcie's arm was still in her grasp, the gun still knocked away from her. She wasn't quite sure what to do now…she'd felt so in control of things a few minutes ago, but now she was just standing there like a bump on a log. This girl she held was dangerous, that much was sure, and she wondered how to go about stopping her completely without flat out killing her.

            "What are you going to do, Sweetcheeks?" Kelcie inquired, the fear gone from her eyes, replaced by a coy, knowing look. "We wouldn't want to mar that pretty face of yours, now would we?"

            "Her name is Yuna," Tidus said as he came in the room. "And she's a lot prettier than you."

            Yuna flicked her gaze to him, and felt her heart sink as she saw Tidus's hand in Lindsay's. She'd held out some hope that during this time with her he'd realize he really did love her…but those hopes were gone now.

            Kelcie snapped her head to glare at him, but allowed a smirk to come to her face. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of aggravating her with words. "Well if it isn't Lindsay's hero. How is he in bed, Lindz?"

            Lindsay's cheeks burned a fierce crimson. "Shut up, Kelcie. That's not of your damned business."

            Kelcie shrugged, knowing how to push the girl's buttons. Turning back to the woman before her, she said with emphasis, "That still doesn't answer my question, **Yuna**."

            Yuna had been quiet, contemplating her actions. Now she was ready. "What do I plan to do?" Taking Kelcie's focus from the grip on her hand to Yuna's words, she seized the opportunity of lost concentration, yelled, "_This!_" and twisted Kelcie's arm as far around as she could, leaving no room for pity in her muscles. Kelcie let out a cry of agony, feeling and hearing the crack of the dislocation of the socket bone in her shoulder. Yuna pushed her backward, releasing her from her clutches. She cradled her arm for a moment, feeling every person in the room's eyes on her, closed her eyes, and then opened them to reveal pure hatred reflected in eyes once so gentle in her friend's perspective. Yuna felt the weight of her gaze, and feared what was about to happen, but she never let it show.

            Letting the silence linger for a few moments, Kelcie made a scramble for the gun a few feet away from her, and before any of them could move, brought the gun up, cocked it, and prepared to shoot Yuna in cold blood. But before she could pull the trigger, Rikku rushed in through the door, and shoved the gun the other way. A deafening shot rang through the house, and one person fell.

"Lindsay!!!" Tidus shouted as she slipped from the grasp of his hand and she sank to the floor. He fell to his knees beside her, examining the wound on her stomach and watching a growing scarlet stain form through her shirt. A look of panic came into his crystal eyes, and Yuna could merely stand in wonder and shock.

Rikku took the opening of wandering attention, and punched Kelcie in the jaw, flinging her back toward the wall and knocking her out. Giving a nod and smile of victory, it quickly faded as she looked over to see Tidus with Lindsay's head and upper body in his lap. Tears were quickly forming in his eyes, but he didn't allow them to fall.

"No, Lindz, stay with me. You can't leave me, not when we've come so far!" He ripped off his shirt, revealing defined muscles that glistened with sweat and bore several cuts from the fight with Kelcie earlier. He wrapped it around her wound, and cupped her face in his hands. Her breath came in ragged gasps, but she managed a wan smile nevertheless.

"I'm sorry, Tidus…" she said in a raspy voice. "I...I wish I'd never left for work…that morning."

Tidus shook his head to chase the apology away. "I should've found you sooner. I'll never forgive myself. Never." A few tears fell down his cheeks as he closed his eyes to will the image of his bleeding girlfriend away.

She brought her fingertips up to his lips to silence him. "Shh…there's nothing…to forgive. I love you…Tidus."

Her fingers slipped from his lips as she let her last breath of air escape from her body. His eyes widening, Tidus watched the woman's body grow still, and stared into her glazed eyes that no longer held any life.

A cry of pain so great, so emotional it couldn't be measured, erupted from him and filled the surroundings of the four people left in the darkening room.


End file.
